Harry Potter and The Neglected Hero
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: Harry is three years older in 1981, he gets hit with the killing curse but it leaves a mark on his little brother Ian. Now 14 and ignored by his Parents, Harry has to find his own way in life, with only his friends and Little sister to support him. (Grey Harry!) (Older Harry!) (Ravenclaw Harry!) (Metamorphmagus Harry!) (Slightly Older Cedric!) ON HIATUS UNTIL CHAPTERS ARE BETA READ
1. Enter, The Neglected Hero! (BETA Read)

**Hello and welcome to 'Harry Potter and The Neglected Hero'. This story plays on canon theme's but butchers character age and some personalities, it's for a reason so if you don't like it don't read. Harry will by three years older and James and Lily will be alive, although throughout the story you will find yourself wishing they weren't, that is all I'm gonna say for now. Anyway, Enjoy. :)**

**Pairings:**

**Harry Potter x Nymphadora Tonks**

**Cedric Diggory** **x Cho Chang**

**Fred Weasley x Alicia Spinnet**

**George Weasley x Angelina Johnson**

**BETA Reader: unknownguy171**

**Disclaimer: ****This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling** **and Warner Brother's INC. Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (October 31st** **1981)**

The night was calm, not a single sound could be heard in the house or the street outside. It was after midnight on October 31st, so silence was not normal by anyone standards. On a normal October 31st in Godric's Hollow the sounds of house parties and sugar fuelled children would fill the air. Not on this night though, as a dark aura filled the air that would make even the bravest of Wizards wet themselves. But for one Harry James Potter, age 4 and a quarter, the night was just like he had seen it in a vision he had mere days before. It was for this reason, that Harry knew exactly what was going to happen that night.

Not long before the clock struck one in the morning, the door to the Potter cottage was forced open with a loud thud. A man wearing a jet black cloak that covered all his features in a dark shadow stepped into the house. He surveyed his surroundings, taking in the look of the perfectly tidy cottage. It confused the figure greatly that the house owner's Lily and James Potter would not be here, but it did not deter him from his main goal. Moving up the stairs, the figure didn't bother hiding in the shadows like a thief since he wasn't after any material object. If he had been, he could have just sent his loyal servants, the 'Death Eaters' to come collect it. No, his goal was a person, a boy to be exact. The boy should be around four by the mans guess, it made him wonder whether or not the boy would have been a problem later on if he decided to let him live. When he reached the top of the stairs, a very confusing sight met his eyes. His target, Harry James Potter, stood at the end of the hall with a smirk on his face.

"So you did turn up, that means my dreams do come true," Harry said in a young, high pitched, yet fairly confident voice. The boy from what the dark figure noticed, had emerald green eyes and untamed black hair. These features striking the dark figure as inherited from his parents, as they were key features of their appearance that he remembered from trying to recruit the Potter's a year earlier.

"So you knew I would be here tonight, boy, may I ask how?" The man inquired, greatly confused as to how a toddler could know he was going to be at his house. Only his two most loyal followers, Lucius and Bellatrix, knew this information. And of course, the person who 'betrayed' their location, Peter Pettigrew.

"Like I said, I saw it in a dream, and you've come here to kill me, so get on with it," Harry replied confidently, though if he were being totally honest he was a little nervous that he might die, but the dream had been true so far. He stuck his arms up to shoulder height and closed his eyes, waiting for the 'Killing blow' to come. A smirk making it way onto his face, the cloaked man drew his phoenix feather core; yew wand and aimed at harry.

"If death is what you wish, then I, Lord Voldemort will happily bring it to you, _Avada Kedavra_!"

A beam of green light shot out of his white wand, hitting Harry straight in the chest. Any other person would have been dead on contact, but for whatever reason, Harry was different. The green magical energy rushed around Harry's now unconscious form, slightly confusing and scaring Voldemort. Suddenly, the green energy shot back at Voldemort, hitting him square in the chest. In a scream of pain, Voldemort's body turned to dust leaving a nothing but his cloak where he once stood. However, after a few minutes, the dust moved in a thin cloud out of the cloak and out the window.

It was about ten minutes later that three people apparated into the room. One was a man in his mid-twenties, he had Hazel eyes and untamed black hair, his name was James Potter. The other was a woman of the same age, with long fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, her name was Lily Potter (nee Evans). The last was a very old man with long white hair and an even longer white beard, his eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue that usually twinkled with kindness and mischief, he was Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Lily shouted as she ran up to her unconscious son, she checked his pulse to see if he was alive. Luckily, he was still very much alive, tears of relief threatened to leave her eyes. James had run over to his youngest son Ian, who was about a year and a half years old to see if he was alright. To his surprise, the boy just laughed oblivious to the fact he could have been killed had he been noticed. One thing James did notice though was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Professor come look at this!" James shouted to Albus. The old man rushed over to James who showed the wise professor the scar he found on his child. Albus looked a mixture of concerned and relieved, much to the worry of James and Lily who had joined her husband after putting her eldest son to bed.

"This scar is a sign, he will be the one to defeat Voldemort, he is the boy-who-lived."

* * *

**9 Years 10 Months later , Potter Manor (August 30th 1991)**

Harry was now 14 years old, but he was a different boy from the night Voldemort tried to kill him. The confident, but otherwise kind boy was replaced with a indifferent boy that could be cold to those who crossed him. He had friends who he loved very much, but in equal measure he hated most of his family. This was down to almost ten years of emotional damage, brought on by neglect. He had never been harmed by his parent's, but for the past several years, they had all but ignored the young boy. Ever since they found out their youngest son had a great destiny, they seemed to have lost all interest in Harry, brushing him off in favor of Ian. They had never seemed pleased with his achievements, and never said things like "Well done," or "Thank you," to Harry. This caused the seeds of hatred to be planted in the young wizard, only to have grown since then. When Harry got his Hogwarts letter they just told him to go away, when he got on to his house Quidditch team in his first year as a seeker they didn't care and when he learned some Japanese Wandless Magic they looked indifferent. This was all due to Harry's little brother taking all their attention, therefore Ian had an ego the size of Hogwarts castle. The worst part was that Ian didn't even have any major talent of his own, much the opposite to his prodigy older brother.

While at home, the only thing that kept Harry from murdering his family was his little sister Amy. She didn't hate her parents like Harry did, as she didn't have the lies of a past event to fuel it, but she defiantly loved Harry much more then her parents and Ian. Amy managed to calm Harry down when he would cry himself to sleep some nights, she also was also the only blood relative he actually loved. The girl was a spitting image of her mother, but was more like a daughter to Harry then a sister, considering he was the one who practically raised her on an emotional level. He played with her, answered all her questions and protected her from anything that would try to harm her. If it wasn't for his 'parents' having enough common sense to actually feed and bathe her, he'd do that to.

At this time it was another day in the Potter home, during a 'normal' Potter family dinner. James was reading the paper, Ian was whining about something and Lily was attending to him. Harry was talking to Amy with a blank face, he would be smiling but found it hard with the rest of his 'family' around. This was the usual, until an owl flew into the room holding two letters bound together with string. It landed next to Harry and gave him the letters, he took the string off and took his letter, not bothering to do anything about his brothers letter.

"Hey Harry, give me my letter!" Ian whined loudly, which caused Harry to scowl and Amy to frown. Lily saw that her youngest son was about to start having one of his temper tantrums and as usual, took his side.

"Come get it yourself, I ain't your butler," Harry replied coldly; Amy giggled at Harry's serious face that she always found amusing. This sound of his sister's laughter caused Harry to break into and small smile, however their mother didn't notice and decided to get involved.

"Harry just give him the letter," Lily ordered sternly, Harry just glared at her causing her to flinch. Lily had long since became aware that her son hated her, but she honestly didn't know what she had done to earn such hatred.

"No, he can come get it himself," Harry retorted, his voice almost growling with anger, his hair literally turning from black to red in anger. His eyes also went from their usual brilliant emerald green, to a dark and dull grey. His parents didn't even see the change!

"Harry, do as you're told!" Lily felt her anger begin to rise in her words, she didn't like getting Harry upset but he always felt the need to aggravate Ian which meant more of her time making sure Ian didn't whine.

"Why should I, you only pay attention to me or Amy when it benefits you, which isn't often." It was at this point that Harry took his letter and got up from the table, without saying so much as goodnight he stormed upstairs. Amy knew it was one of those nights, so she finished her dinner quickly and raced upstairs after Harry. Lily sighed, she knew this would just make her son hate her more, but she felt she had little choice. Ian was smirking in triumph, he always got what he wanted, got all his parents attention and he knew it. Lily turned to James who had watched the conversation with a frown.

"Why does our son hate us so much, is it something we did wrong?" Lily asked, it was kind of rhetorical but she hoped that her loving husband could provide some answers.

"I really don't know Lil's, ever since he started to mature he has resented us, but I can't figure out why," James stated, totally oblivious to the true reason why their son hated them. Both of them neglecting their son's attention and emotional needs never crossing their minds.

* * *

Harry grumbled to himself as he lay in bed, he had long since lost his appetite and was trying to focus on sleeping. Tomorrow they would head to Diagon Alley and get their stuff for school. The fact that he couldn't get away from Ian at Hogwarts was rubbing Harry the wrong way now that they got their letters. Harry had somehow convinced himself that Dumbledore would have realized how much of an idiot his brother was by now and not let him attend. But the old wizard still held on to the belief that his brother was the chosen one, even after the BLOODY ELDER WAND changed it's loyalty from Dumbledore to Harry in his second year of Hogwarts. Harry only got the cloak of Invisibility, the first and greatest of it's kind, because he pulled a 'legal card' on his parents before they could give it to Ian. Harry never cared for the Resurrection stone due to, as far as he knew, the fact that it wasn't rightfully his and it only brought a shade of someone back to life. It was these passing thoughts that were on Harry's mind when his little sister walked into the room.

"Harry, are you OK, did mummy make you mad again?" Amy asked as she walked up to Harry's bed and sat down next to him. Harry couldn't help but smile a little, his baby sister while only eight years old could understand him better than any of his friends or an adult could.

"Yeah she did a little, it was mainly Ian being a git though," Harry answered as he ran his fingers through Amy's hair making her giggle a little.

"It's OK Harry, you can go to Hogwarts and then you won't be grumpy anymore!" Amy chimed, obviously in an attempt to cheer Harry up.

"But that's just the thing Amy, Ian's gonna be at Hogwarts now so I have to put up with him all year. Oh well, I'm glad you don't have to put up with him anymore, you're too good for that," Harry said with a smile. He hugged Amy and she smiled and hugged him back.

"So what did your Hogwarts letter say?" Amy asked, genuinely curious as to what her big brother did while at school. Amy had dreamed about going to Hogwarts for several years now, she really wanted to go but she had another three years to wait.

"Well, it told me that I was picked to be Ravenclaw Seeker again, other then that I should start studying for my O.W.L.s," Harry explained, trying to put it in simple terms. As much as she loved to hear about Hogwarts, there was a lot of stuff she still didn't understand in detail. "Although, if I might add, I have plenty of time before I need to start worrying about those."

"Cool, you have been in your team every year since you started, you must be really good a Quidditch!" Amy chimed, she really liked to tell her brother that he was good at stuff. In her opinion, he was way too humble and needed to be more sure about his abilities, which were really quite extraordinary for his age.

"Thanks Amy, that means a lot, I hope Cho isn't upset about it… Ah, who am I kidding, she is just as good a chaser as she is a seeker," Harry said was a satisfied smile, clearly feeling a bit more sure that all will be fine.

"Harry?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry replied, curious at to what she wanted.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I get nightmares when you leave," Amy explained shyly, now finding the floor rather interesting. Harry laughed at this, why did she feel the need to ask every year?

"Sure you can Amy, go get ready for bed while I write a letter to a friend of mine," Harry agreed smiling at his little sister. Amy squealed with delight and ran out the room to go get ready. Harry went over to his desk, found some parchment and took out his ink pot and quill.

_Dear Nymphadora (I refuse to call you Tonks),_

_How was your summer? I hope it was alright for you, better then mine was anyway. I can't believe this will be your last year at Hogwarts, feels like yesterday that we ran away from Flitch when I got lost in my first year. Have you heard anything from Charlie? When he finished last year, he moved straight to Romania, I only heard about it from Fred and George._

_My little shit of a brother is starting his first year, what a load of bullshit this years gonna be! If you could do me a favor and give him hell whenever you see him, that would be much appreciated. My sister still wanted to meet you and Cho, the fact you play Quidditch is reason enough but the fact you're a seventh year is the icing on the cake. Anyway, I'll leave you to listen to 'Three Days Grace' in peace OK._

_Hope you reply soon_

_Harry x_

Harry folded the parchment and wrote her name on the front, he then handed it to his owl Hedwig and sent her off to deliver the letter to the Tonks' house in London. It was at this point that Amy ran back in and dived onto his bed, Harry chuckled and got in to bed next to her.

'What will this year bring' was Harry's last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****There it is, Chapter one of my Harry** **Potter fanfiction for you all to enjoy. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. I have decided to answer a few questions before I get them.**

**Q: Does Harry have his canon abilities without having the scar?**

**A: Yes he does, he's still a Horcrux** **as he got almost all the blast of the killing curse. Only a small part of the energy went near Ian causing the scar.**

**Q: Is Harry a Metamorphmagus?**

**A: Yes he is, although he tends to keep his original form most of the time.**

**Q: Why does Harry have the Elder Wand? and does he still have his original one?**

**A: He has it because he is a Peverell and while he is cold, he's a lot more pure hearted then Dumbledore. And** **yes, he does have his original wand, Dumbledore as well** **has an original wand that will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Anyway, until next time. :)**


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley (BETA Read)

**Hello, welcome back to 'Harry Potter and The Neglected Hero'. I am happy that you enjoyed my first chapter, I did write a HP fanfiction before this one but it got bad reviews so I deleted it. This fic however has had the complete opposite effect on my readers, and for that I am happy. Anyway, Enjoy :)**

**P.S: I want to give a shout out to 'randver' for giving some detailed input into the story**.

**BETA Reader****: unknownguy171**

**Disclaimer****: This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brother's INC. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Potter Manor, (August 31st 1991)**

Harry woke up early as always, not being able to sleep anymore than about six hours due to having nightmares. He went to the bathroom and took a shower, the same as he did every day to forget about the terrible visions that haunted his nightmares. After getting out he dried himself off and went back into his room to grab his clothes, the sight that met him made him smile. Amy was still curled up in a little ball, sucking her thumb and smiling peacefully. Harry watched for a while before grabbing his clothes and changing, he put on a pair of black dress pants and a navy-blue button up shirt. He slipped into some polished black dress shoes and went down stairs. He made himself a slice of toast and sat down. About fifteen minutes later, James and Lily came down stairs both looking like they had a great nights sleep.

'Lucky them, if they ever realized what they did to me they wouldn't sleep so soundly,' Harry thought rather bitterly, his hair turned red without him realizing it. When he noticed what was happening, he shook his head returning his hair back to normal. Neither James nor Lily so much as noticed Harry's hair change and said nothing on the matter, instead they just made breakfast and ate in silence. It didn't take long for Amy to come down stairs and hug Harry good morning, this little moment was ruined when Ian came downstairs looking tired and ratty.

"Mum, make me breakfast I'm hungry!" Ian said in an ordering tone. Lily was about to get up when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Do it yourself, we aren't your slaves!" Harry replied angrily, as much as he hated his mother, he hated his brother taking advantage of people more.

"Why should I? I'm only eleven," Ian retorted, trying to justify his actions.

"Amy can do all the things you ask mum to do by herself and she's only eight!" Harry pointed out, his hair beginning to go red again. Amy smiled at her brother, obviously happy that Harry thought highly of her. Ian however was now going red, the fact his mother had to do things for him that an eight-year-old could do was rather embarrassing for him. Of course Ian justified his lack of simple home skills to never being asked to do it, only further annoying Harry.

"Would you stop harassing your brother Harry, he's done nothing wrong," James said calmly, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. However, he only managed to make things worse, if looks could kill, Harry would have turned his father to dust several times over with his glare.

"Oh, of course he's done nothing wrong, cause perfect little Ian Potter can do no wrong," Harry growled, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Of course he can, he's just done nothing wrong now," James replied, not happy with his eldest sons tone.

"OK, when was the last time you punished Ian?" Harry asked, a knowing smirk gracing his features. Both Lily and James looked at each other in worry, the answer Harry was looking for obviously on the tip of their tongues.

"I...can't remember," James sighed in defeat, somewhere in the back of his head he knew his son was right but he didn't want to admit it. Harry's smirk grew much to his parents displeasure.

"That's what I thought. Well, I'll just be getting ready. You done Amy?" Harry asked in a much more kind tone. Amy nodded and got up from her seat, following her big brother up the stairs. James and Lily's faces held looks of sadness and anger. Sadness because they knew their son was right, but didn't know why that was enough to hate them. Anger because in a way, Harry was being a better parent than them, by both pointing out Ian's wrong doings that they didn't seem to notice, and also taking care of Amy so well.

Upstairs, Harry couldn't help but smirk about the small victory he had gotten over his parents. It wasn't often that he was able to make his idiots for parents look like, well...idiots, and he was happy he could for once. It felt good to make them feel just like he had for all those years, that stir of several negative emotions in the pit of his stomach. Not being able to tell why it was you felt that way, only wishing it would end. Amy noticed his sadistic look and smiled, she knew that it wasn't a good look, but it meant he was happy even if only for a while.

"Are you happy that you made mummy and daddy sad Harry?" Amy asked, being the neutral party in the arguments, she said it just as she saw it. Harry looked down to his little sister and smirked even wider, she definitely got him better than anyone else.

"Yeah, and to be quite honest, I can't wait till next time," Harry replied honestly. The young wizard knew it was not normal for a teen to have such dark thoughts about their parents pain, but he wasn't a normal teen and didn't get a normal childhood.

"I don't think you should think like that Harry, it's not healthy," Amy told him in a matter of fact tone, to which Harry looked at her with an indifferent face.

"I know, but I am not completely mentally healthy," Harry responded. Amy knew this statement to be true and just nodded. When Harry had went to Hogwarts for the first time, he had glared at every other student. He didn't want to be betrayed again like he was with his parents, so he didn't let anyone get close to him. After a few months of this, Dumbledore became rather worried and submitted Harry for a mental health test. The results came back as him being mentally unstable, probably due to many years of strong mental trauma. This caused Harry to not trust the people around him, since he had learned not to trust the people who caused the mental instability. It was only after a few months of meetings with friendly students in his year that Harry made one friend, Cedric Diggory, Harry's best friend ever since.

"Am I mentally healthy Harry?" Amy asked, shocking Harry greatly. He knew she wasn't completely aware of what being mental ill implied, so the question was most likely innocent. Harry moved down to her height and smiled at her.

"Yes you are. You're perfect and don't forget it, now go get ready before the idiot's begin to complain," Harry said sending Amy off. Smiling one more time at her brother, the young which ran off to her room. Harry smiled one last time before going back downstairs to wait for his 'parents' to finish getting ready. Well...that and helping Ian get ready since Ian couldn't be bothered to do it himself.

The last thought made Harry scowl.

* * *

**Diagon Alley, London**

After much waiting and a heated argument between the two brothers, the Potter's got on their way to Diagon Alley. The semi-dysfunctional family used the Potter Manor's Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley, or more specifically, Flourish and Blotts. As always Amy was fascinated by the books, she had been to Diagon Alley a few times before with Harry because until this year, he would go without his parents. The only reason they were with him on this visit is because Ian was starting at Hogwarts, making the young wizard prefer to be there alone.

Harry did have access to the family vault, but Harry didn't want to use the money of his selfish family and set up his own vault at the start of his second year. Regardless, he had made a large amount of money by taking his inheritance and investing it into Gilderoy Lockhart's book sales. He knew the man was a fraud, but until that was figured out he was making massive sums of money. Once his contract was finished Harry decided he would let the papers that truth, he considered it making up for his wrong doing by working with the man. In all honesty, Harry was considering the future for himself and his future family. He wanted to give his children, his little sister included, enough money to live well on if he was to meet his end. But on the other hand, he wanted to be just as rich as his father but denounce his Potter name. This way, all ties he has to his family will be broken and he could provide for himself and the people he cared about.

Harry used his money to buy his school books, as well as a few story books for his little sister to read. After he paid for them, he went to Quality Quidditch Gear to buy new custom Quidditch pads. He also bought a broom polishing kit for his Firebolt that his godfather Sirius Black bought him, it was one of the most precious possessions he had. At Ollivander's he bought two new wand holsters made of Chinese Fireball Dragon Hide, some of the best material in the world, his name was sewed into the holsters. After getting some lunch with Amy, Harry got some quills, ink and parchment before going to Gringotts to check his balance. He quickly found an available goblin to cater to his needs.

"Good afternoon, I would like to check my balance," Harry said in a business man's voice, the goblin looked up and saw the young man staring back at him.

"And might I ask the name the balance is under?" The goblin asked politely.

"It's under the name Harry James Potter," Harry answered, his voice getting deep as he said his surname.

"Very well Mr Potter, I will check your balance now. One moment please," The goblin agreed before getting down from his seat. The short creature disappeared behind his desk and into an office, Harry was left waiting for several minutes before the goblin returned.

"Do you have my balance?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Potter, your current balance is 31.7 million galleons, your yearly income at the moment is 14.2 million galleons," The goblin answered, who was mildly impressed with the amount of income the 14-year-old was making.

"And what is mine in comparison to the Potter family vault?" Harry inquired.

"Still quite small, As you know you can't make years income on a family vault, but you can transfer money from a personal vault to the family vault. Because of this the Potter vaults income is small, about 300,000 galleons per year. But the overall balance of the Potter vault is huge compared to yours, with a total of 91.3 millions galleons," The goblin explained. Harry sighed at this information, his funds were still very small compared to his parents. But on the upside, his income was massive compared to the Potter vaults, meaning that in five or six years his funds would be equal to the Potter Vault.

"Ok thank you, what's your name goblin?" Harry asked just as he was turning to walk away.

"Growhook, sir," The goblin answered.

"I'll make sure to ask for you to become my personal finance adviser, Growhook," Harry said with a smile. Growhook's eyes widened at this, it was a huge honour for someone to ask a goblin to be their finance adviser, it was a well-respected position.

"It's an honour, thank you sir," Growhook replied giving a low bow to Harry. The young wizard nodded and walked out of Gringotts with Amy, heading to Flourish and Blotts to meet the others to return to the manor.

When they got back, Harry went straight to his room and packed his trunk. The process was slow and tedious, especially as Harry didn't want to leave Amy with his parents. But rationality was winning over him, he knew without Ian there she would get the attention she deserved, something he never got. Harry finished after about half an hour, which was when he noticed Hedwig in her open cage and a letter on his desk. He went to the desk, and picked up the letter. He knew who it was from straight away. It was from his favourite Metamorphmagus in the entire world.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all DON'T CALL ME THAT! Secondly, yes I've had a good summer with mum and dad but I really look forward to seeing you again, since you're my best friend. I know it's really weird that after this year, I'll never go back to Hogwarts unless on Auror business. I remember when we first met too, you had that scary scowl on your face, I couldn't help but want to be your friend. I did hear about Charlie moving away, he is a good friend and I was a little sad, but he wants to work with dragons and Romania's the best place for it._

_As for the Bullshit-Boy-Who-lived, I'll deal with him when I see the chance, that stupid firsty won't know what hit him. You know I've wanted to meet your family for a while now, I do hope I get to meet Amy soon, she seems to be the best thing in your life, besides me of course. ;)_

_See you on the Hogwarts express_

_Dora ;) x_

Harry grinned stupidly as he read the letter, leave it to Dora to sound suggestive even in a letter. After putting the letter with the rest of his letters that he kept, he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. He then went back downstairs. They then apparated back to Diagon alley to spend the night at The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Leaky Cauldron, London**

The group got the old wizards Inn, Lily and James only making sure Ian had not been splinched since he had never apparated before. Amy hadn't either, but as usual her parents didn't notice her like she was a ghost in the distance. This pissed off Harry a little and he checked her to see if she had been splinched herself, luckily she hadn't been but it did wear her down a little. All five Potter's went into the bar, James spotted a few familiar faces straight away. A man in Tudor era clothes met James stare and smiled.

"James! How nice it is to see you," The man greeted kindly, giving James a firm hug that he returned instantly.

"How are you Amos? It's not like you to be outside the Ministry if you're not going to something Quidditch related" James replied in a playful tone. Amos grinned back at the man, what James had said was pretty much true.

"Yes well, since Cedric will be starting his O.W.L's studies this year I thought I would be good to come and get his stuff with him. Cedric! Come over here and meet the Potter's would you," Amos called out, making a boy around Harry's age turn around to acknowledge his father. He was a bit shorter than Harry at about 5 foot 5 inches and had brown well-kept hair and grey eyes. He walked over and looked at the Potter's, his smile was fake because in reality he wanted nothing more than to stun them all, minus his best friend Harry and his sister Amy.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Cedric lied, shaking James and Lily's hand. He looked at Ian who was scowling at him, he just ignored him and turned to Harry and Amy. When he looked at the two his smile suddenly became genuine, something that didn't go unnoticed by Amos, but he said nothing.

"Hey Harry," Cedric greeted as he hugged his friend.

"Hello Cedy, how was your summer?" Harry asked as he returned the hug.

"Rubbish, yours?"

"Same, had to spend it with -" Harry pointed with his thumb to his clueless parents and brother.

"I see, well I can understand why then. You hear much from Fred and George this summer, I didn't," Cedric groaned, not at all happy that only his new friend Cho and Harry had written to him all summer.

"Only once, to tell me the Charlie had moved to Romania, Nym Nym is kind of upset" Harry answered, chuckling slightly at the nickname for his older friend.

"She should be, he was her best friend after you of course," Cedric said in a matter of fact tone. It was a well-known fact that despite the age gap, Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter were closer than most in the school. Harry could only consider Cedric a better friend than her, even then not by much.

"Come along Cedric, it's time for bed," Amos said suddenly, getting both teens attention.

"Talk tomorrow Harry," Cedric said as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, see ya" Harry replied, before turn around himself and leading Amy up the stairs to the room she was sharing with him, by personal request.

After getting ready for bed, Harry spent the rest of the night reading through an Auror Level DADA book. It gave specific hints on how to improve the power of the _Stupify_ spell, consequentially turning its colour from blue to red. He spent about two hours reading the book before Amy fell asleep, marking his time to drift off himself. He blew out his candle and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note****: There you go, chapter two of my Harry Potter story. I introduced Cedric in this chapter as Harry's best friend, obviously marking that the golden Trio may not exists. Even if it does, I'm not sure who will be the third person. Anyway, until next time :)**


	3. On The Way To Hogwarts (BETA Read)

**Hello and welcome back to my Harry Potter fanfiction, we are now at chapter three. I can't be too sure but I get the feeling this chapter may be a bit longer than usual as it will introduce several characters and show the first glimpse of Hogwarts. I just want to say now that I have decided to add a secondary pairing to the story, and that is...**

**NARCISSA X REMUS!**

**now before you either jump for joy or send me hate mail, I want to clear a few things up. If you truly look into the character of Narcissa, she isn't that bad of a person. She is a pure blood Sympathizer, but she serves Voldemort out of fear not loyalty. I think she would have fought for the light, even in canon had she not been paired with Lucius. Furthermore, your can't deny the Andromeda was probably in the same boat as Narcissa before meeting and falling for Ted Tonks, so it would be pretty much the same situation.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**BETA Reader****: unknownguy171**

**Disclaimer****: This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers INC. Please Support the official release.**

* * *

**The Leaky Cauldron, London (September 1st 1991)**

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, just coming out of yet another horrific nightmare. Lucky his sudden jump into life had not stirred Amy, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Looking at the magic powered clock on the wall, Harry saw it was 9:30 AM meaning he had slept a lot longer than usual. Harry made this out to subconsciously knowing that he would need the rest, as he was heading to Hogwarts that day.

Quickly getting out of bed, Harry went and got a shower, he knew the he needed one due to the room being overheated. After cooling off in the slightly cold water, Harry dried himself and put on the same clothes he wore yesterday. He wouldn't usually do this, but he had cleaned them during the night as to save clean clothes for when he was at school. Once he was dressed, Harry went over to his little sister to wake her up. He didn't like disturbing her from her peace, but this wasn't home and she would never forgive him if he was to leave without saying goodbye. The young wizard shook his baby sister awake, it took several attempts to her to stir.

"Morning Harry, is it time for you to go?" Amy asked in a tired voice. It was obvious she wasn't quite aware of her surroundings yet.

"No, not for another couple of hours but you should get up and get ready" Harry suggested while ruffling her already messy hair. She giggled and nodded before jumping out of bed and going into the bathroom, leaving Harry to look over his stuff one last time. He made sure he had all of his things, including clothes, books and his Firebolt before closing his trunk again. It was only a minute after that Amy came back out of the bathroom, dressed in ankle length summer dress that was ocean blue in colour.

"I'm ready, mummy and daddy will be waiting for us" Amy said cheerily before bounding up to her brother. Harry chuckled and ushered her out the door, making their way into the bar area of the Inn. Sure enough, James was talking to Amos again and the Lily had started a conversation with Molly Weasley, who seemed to have turned up this morning with her family. It was then that Harry noticed to familiar identical twins sneaking around the bar, trying to plant exploding dung bombs under Peoples tables. Harry smirked at his two friends antics, he knew they never changed and he found that fact very amusing. The twins were both the same height, about 5 foot 3 inches, and both had their families Ginger hair and they both had brown eyes.

"Fred, George leave the poor people alone, I'm sure Marcus Flint will be more than enough to satisfy your need to prank" Harry said, both twins looked in Harry direction and smiled when they noticed their friend and fellow Jr Marauder.

"Hey there Harry-" Fred began.

"-How was your summer?" George finished.

"It was rubbish, what about yours?" Harry replied, hoping his friends had a better summer than he did.

"Boring-" George began this time.

"-There is nobody to prank-" Fred continued.

"-Other than Mum, Percy and Ickle Ronniekins-"

"-And that gets old after a while"

"Bummer, I can see you're making up for lost time" Harry pointed out with a grin, only for it to be matched by the twins.

"Yes of course our partner in crime-"

"-Did you really expect anything else" They twins retorted, making the group of thee laugh loudly.

"Nah not really, so who is gonna be our target of the year than?" Harry asked genuinely interested in who Fred and George had picked out. Fred and George looked at each other with a knowing smirk, which was bad in anyone's book other than Harry's.

"Well, we heard a Malfoy who's a right git-" Fred started again

"-Will be joining the school this year-"

"-And if he really is as bad as they say-"

"-We're gonna prank his socks off-"

"-But if he's alright-"

"-We'll just stick with Marcus Flint" George concluded.

"Sounds good to me, did you finish those new skiving snack boxes you wanted to invent?" Harry asked, eager to try the concept of making a fortune by getting kids out of class.

"No, unfortunately-" George began.

"-We don't have the right verity of sweets yet-"

"-We've invented six of the total twenty we want to make" Fred finished.

"OK, well I'll give you as many idea's as I can over the school year. Did my fever fudge idea work out?" Harry inquired, curious about what became of his seemingly genius idea.

"YES!-" George started excitedly.

"-It was one of our biggest hits!" Fred finished with equal enthusiasm.

"Good, now I think my family are leaving so I'll see you later" Harry said, biding his friends farewell.

Harry waved to Fred and George before walking out of The Leaky Cauldron, now heading for Kings Cross Station. It took twenty minutes of walking, much to Ian's irritation, to get to the station. He had asked his mother why they couldn't apparate on to the platform, but she said it was because of the anti-apparation wards along the platform and the other platforms were full of muggles. Harry just zoned out to ignore his brothers whining and without him noticing, they made it to the station entrance pretty quickly.

* * *

**Kings Cross Station, London**

They group walked through the busy station, looking above them with Hawk eyes for the sign marked 'Platform 9' and 'Platform 10'. This was because the wall in between these platforms, was the way to get on to 'platform 9 3/4'. Thanks to a handy notice-me-not charm, no muggle can notice when you run at the wall. This was no different when the Potter's ran at the wall and traveled straight through, walking on to the platform on the other side. Once the family were on the platform, they walked to the far end. Any other time they wouldn't have done this, but they were meeting people this time.

At the other end of the platform, two men stood waiting for the Potter's to arrive. One of the men had bushy black hair and a mustache, he also had grey eyes. He stood at about 5 foot 10 inches, a little short in comparison to his friend he was standing next to. His name was Sirius Black, Harry and Ian's godfather. Said friend had brown and grey hair, his eyes been a lighter shad of green to Harry. The man stood at 6 foot 2 inches, much taller than Sirius and James who were his school friends. This mans name was Remus Lupin, he was Amy's godfather. They had been waiting for about twenty minutes when they first got sight of the Potter's, it only taking a couple more seconds for the Potter's to see them. Without warning, a small fiery red coloured flash darted towards them both, crashing into Remus.

"Uncle Moony!" Amy chimed as she hugged her Godfather. Remus smiled down at the young witch, happy to see his god-daughter in good health and spirits.

"Hello my little Amelia, how have you been this summer?" Remus asked, the girl beamed up at him with her ever so charming smile.

"It was great Uncle Moony, I got to hang out with Harry a lot!" Amy replied, making Remus look at Harry with a warm smile. The older man was aware that Harry was more of a father to Amy than James actually was, it really did amaze him how a boy of fourteen could be so mature for his age.

"That's great Princess, did you get the Nimbus 2000 I sent you for your birthday?" Remus asked. Since he didn't see the kids a lot due to him being a Werewolf, because he believed himself to be a danger to them, he tended to send their birthday gifts via owl. James and Sirius had told him he wasn't a danger, but he insisted that he wanted to keep the three of them safe, even if he couldn't see them.

"Yeah, Harry taught me how to fly as well, it's so cool!" Amy chimed, barely able to contain her happiness in front of her godfather, much to him amusement.

"Speaking of Brooms, I'm hoping you're planning on putting that Firebolt Padfoot got you to good use this year Harry. It was really hard for him to get, since it won't be sold to the public for two more years" Remus said making Harry smile, leave it to Remus to keep him line even when it probably wasn't needed.

"Yeah I will, I bought new pads and a polishing kit for it too" Harry confirmed, Remus nodded in acceptance of his explanation. Sirius turned from James to Harry, having heard the conversation he and Remus were having.

"Ah Relax Moony, I gave it to him as a gift he can use it when he likes" Sirius said with a wolfish grin that most considered part of his Animagus traits. Harry grinned back at him and gave the man a hug, Sirius happily returned the gesture.

"I really do appreciate it Padfoot" Harry said coming out of the hug.

"I know you do Cub, that's why I gave it to you" Sirius replied, putting his hands on his godson's shoulders.

"Oh look, the trains about to leave, better get on Harry" Remus told Harry, getting a nod from him in conformation. Amy had tears welling up in her eyes, she really didn't want her bug brother to go away till Christmas. Harry saw this and pulled her into a tight hug, she cried softly into his shoulder.

"I d-don't want you to leave H-Harry" Amy babbled, holding on to her brother for dear life. It broke Harry's heart to see her like this, as well as the heart of Sirius and Remus.

"I know sweetheart, I'll see you at Christmas I promise" Harry said softly, trying to get his sister (who he thought of as a daughter) to stop crying.

"You p-promise?" Amy asked, taking her head out his shoulder and looking at him through teary eyes.

"Yes, and I'll send you lots and lots of Honeydukes chocolate after the Hogsmeade weekend" Harry promised, getting a happy squeal from Amy making Harry smile.

"Really, you promise!?" She asked, her face looking hopeful.

"Yeah I really do promise, now I really must go I'll see you soon" Harry said before kissing her on the forehead and standing up to walk away. He hugged Remus and Sirius and then ran on to the train, totally ignoring his Parents who were once again fussing over Ian. Amy just clung to Remus and cried, he tried his best to help her but he wasn't Harry - he wasn't her Harry. Remus looked up from Amy and met the gaze of a woman around his age with Blonde hair and pale skin, most knew her as Narcissa Malfoy, Remus knew her as Cissy Black. They looked at each other for a mere moment before turning away blushing, Sirius noticed this and gave a sad smile.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express, route (London to Hogsmeade)**

Once on the train, Harry found Cedric and the twins in a compartment not far from where he got on. Knowing that the sweets trolley wouldn't pass for another hour or so, Harry decided it was best not to get his money out. The reason for this is that in his second year, Harry lost all his money in several games of exploding snap, courtesy of his now fellow Marauders, Fred and George. Harry smiled back on the amusing memory, not noticing the weird looks he was getting from his three friends.

"Why you smiling like that Harry?" Cedric asked, a bit curious at to what the hell he was thinking about.

"what? - Oh! nothing just thinking back on fond memories" Harry answered, a ting of pink on his cheeks showing his embarrassment. Cedric and the twins just chuckles at their friends lack of concentration, it was nothing new and it would certainly happen again.

"Seriously Harry-"

"-You look like an old man-"

"-When you do that" Fred and George said. Harry just huffed at them, they all just laughed at his childish behavior.

"So, what do we have on Monday?" Harry asked, the question was more directed to Cedric then the twins. Mainly because they were in the same year and took the same courses.

"We have Transfiguration before lunch, then after lunch we have DADA. I heard our muggle studies Professor is taking up DADA, professor Quirrell and his awful stutter" Cedric explained, causing Harry to laugh at his friend. Neither of them much liked the teacher, since he wasn't all that good at teaching anything. The fact he was teaching Harry's favorite subject rubbed the black-haired teen the wrong way.

"Seriously, he's afraid of his own shadow, I'm surprised he hasn't went mad already" Harry replied, showing his total agreement with his friend. Fred and George were whispering to each other before they turned to Harry.

"Well if little Quirrell's classes get too rubbish-" George Began.

"-We can always lighten things up" Fred finished as the twins grinned at him. Despite the twins being in the year below Harry and Cedric, they always found a way to get out of class to help their fellow Marauders in a time of need.

"Planning an other scheme are we boys?" A familiar voices asked. All four boys turned to face the person who had addressed them, grinning when the saw who it was.

"Of course we are Nym Nym, nothing like a good prank to start the year" Harry said to the person revealed to be their seventh year friend, Nymphadora Tonks. She was a slim girl with hair that was naturally light brown, but being a metamorphagus she usually changed it to light pink. She kept her usual small height, being the same height as Harry at 5 foot 6 inches. Her eyes were naturally a pale lavender colour, however she liked to have them changed to Emerald-green for reasons she described as 'personal'.

"Don't call me that Harry!" Tonks shouted, however it was obviously half-hearted. Her hatred for her first name breed an irritation for people calling her by it, or any variation. It's for this reason that most found it shocking that a fourth year could call her such a childish form of it and her seemingly accept it. Not to mention that small pink blush that appeared on her face when he did, making for lots of teasing material for the Marauders, Harry included.

"I'll stop calling you it when you stop liking it" Harry replied with a grin, getting a glare from Tonks that only made him laugh. After her little tantrum with over, she sat down next to Harry and they all went back to their conversation.

"So Harry, I heard that a curtain little brother is joining the school this year" Tonks said, getting the scowl that she loved so much out of him in response.

"Don't remind me. It was bad enough having to put up with that little shit during the summer, but all year, I'm not sure I can handle it" Harry admitted, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. Tonks saw his reaction and put her hand on his fist, causing him to look at her and them calm down after a few seconds.

"Don't worry Harry, you're a Marauder and I'm not bad at pranks myself so It'll all work out fine I promise" Tonks reassured making feel visibly better, much to her relief. For whatever reason, she got a little upset when Harry was angry or upset himself, it hurt her to see him that way. She would write it off a being a good friend.

The rest of the trip was spent talking, eating sweets and playing exploding snap. About four hours in, Harry fell asleep closely followed by Tonks, who much to their friends amusement was resting her head on his lap, Harry's head on the window. The twins thought it would be a good idea to take a few photos for blackmail material, for when it could come in handy. Just before they arrived and just after an awkward wake up call, everyone got changed into their robes, Tonks going first and the boys waiting outside before changing second. By the time they finished, the train had just pulled into the station.

Getting off the Hogwarts Express, Harry looked around at the familiar Hogsmeade station. Memories of his first time here came back to him, wandering aimlessly until Hagrid called out to the first years to follow him to the boats. Now he was older, Harry took the carriages up the path to Hogwarts. When Harry looked over to the first years, he noticed his brother talking to a boy with pale skin and light blonde hair, they both seemed to be smirking and pointing to a girl with bushy brown hair. Harry scowled as he walked away toward the carriages, he was sure his brother was getting into some sort of trouble. Hopefully this year at Hogwarts would be normal, even with Ian there.

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle, Scottish Highlands**

The castle was large, massive in fact, the home to around five hundred students a year. This was the place where most British and Irish Wizards and Witches came to get their magical education. Very few went to a different school in the UK and even less went to a different country. With a total of eight floors including the ground floor, many courtyards and castle ground that seemed to go on for miles, Hogwarts was a truly magnificent place. The most impressive area in Harry's opinion, was the room he was in now, the great hall. This room was where all feasts and all important announcement took place. Harry was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, he had no friends in his house and it irritated him greatly, why did his house have to be so hostile to those who were different. He knew he wasn't one to talk and he was made for this house, but it didn't make it any easier. Professor Dumbledore came up the podium to give his opening words for the year.

"Welcome everyone, in a few moments we will welcome our new first years, please do help them and answer any questions they may have" Dumbledore said, the second and third years looked indifferent but the fourth and upwards groaned. Nobody wanted to help a firsty, and when they were firsties nobody had wanted to help them, it was just the way things worked. After a few moments, the first years walked in all looking nervous, Harry noticed his brother sweating a little, obviously the twins rumors had worked like a charm.

"Now we will call you up and the sorting hat will put you into your houses" McGonagall explained. All the first years gave a sigh of relief causing the other students to snicker at them.

"Abbott, Hannah" - Hufflepuff

"Bem" - Gryffindor

"Bones, Susan" - Hufflepuff

"Boot, Terry" - Ravenclaw

"Brocklehurst , Mandy" - Ravenclaw

"Brown, Lavander" - Gryffindor

"Bulstrode, Millicent" - Slytherin

"Corner, Micheal" - Ravenclaw

"Cornfoot, Steven" - Ravenclaw

"Crabbe, Vincent" - Slytherin

"Davis, Tracey" - Slytherin

"Dunbar, Fay" - Gryffindor

"Entwhistle, Kevin" - Hufflepuff

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" - Hufflepuff

"Finnigan, Seamus" - Gryffindor

"Goldstein, Anthony" - Ravenclaw

"Granger, Hermione" - Gryffindor

"Greengrass, Daphne" - Slytherin

"Goyle, Gregory" - Slytherin

"Hopkins, Wayne" - Hufflepuff

"Jones, Megan" - Hufflepuff

"Kellah" - Gryffindor

"Leanne" - Hufflepuff

"Li, Sue" - Ravenclaw

"Longbottom, Neville" - Gryffindor

"MacDugal, Morag" - Ravenclaw

"Macmillan, Ernest" - Hufflepuff

"Malfoy, Draco" - Slytherin

"Malone, Roger" - Hufflepuff

"Moon, Lily" - Hufflepuff

"Nott, Theodore" - Slytherin

"O'Neil, Rionach" - Gryffindor

"Parkinson, Pansy" - Slytherin

"Patil, Padma" - Ravenclaw

"Patil, Pavarti" - Gryffindor

"Perks Sally-Anne" - Slytherin

"Pike" -Slytherin

"Potter, Ian" McGonagall called out finally. People began to whisper things like 'The Ian Potter has come to Hogwarts' and 'Do you think he'll be as good as Harry?'. This only managed to piss Harry off and boost Ian's ego to sizes that Harry didn't think possible. He sat down on the stool and the hat was places on his head and it sprang to life.

_"Another Potter hmmm...you aren't as tricky to place as your brother. Your aren't very smart...By no means are you loyal...I can't say you're brave... but you are ambitious and have a big ego, I know..."_

"Slytherin!" Everyone was shocked at the placement, most expecting him to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, but he was placed in Slytherin. On top of that, he seemed...happy about it, almost smug. Slytherin house quickly got over their shock and clapped, Ian stood up and strutted over to the table like he was the king of the world.

"Rivers, Oliver" - Hufflepuff

"Roper, Sophie" - Ravenclaw

"Runcorn, Andriana" - Slytherin

"Smith, Zacharias" - Hufflepuff

"Thomas, Dean" - Gryffindor

"Tolipan, Alice" - Gryffindor

"Turpin, Lisa" - Ravenclaw

"Weasley, Ronald" - Gryffindor

"Zabini, Blaise" - Slytherin

"Now that we are sorted I would like to make an announcement, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you may remember him as your muggle studies teacher, Professor Quirrell!" Dumbledore announced, everyone clapped as said professor stood up, despite nearly everyone who wasn't a first year thinking he was useless.

"Also, the third floor corridor on the left hand side, is forbidden to all students who don't want to die a most painful death" Dumbledore warned, causing the first years to gasp and the rest to nod in understanding. Harry however was curious about why half a floor of the castle would be sealed off, what was so dangerous that it would have to be avoided?

"Now that's out the way, one last announcement. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!" And with the, Dumbledore sat down and a feast magically appeared on the table. Harry took some food and calmly ate it in peace, he looked over to his brother who was gulping down his food with no manners what so ever. Harry gave him a disgusted look and went back to his meal, trying his best to ignore his brother.

* * *

**Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts**

Harry made his way into the common room feeling exhausted, images of the comfortable beds rushing through his mind. He walked into the common room and straight into the bathroom for fourth year men, dying for a shower to cool him off. Harry placed all his stuff under his bed and grabbed his showering gear, ignoring all his fellow fourth year Ravenclaw's. The wash down did what he wanted it too and helped him relax, the days stress melting away like a leaf moving gracefully in the wind. After getting out Harry went straight to be, content that this year would probably be as normal as the last three years he was here.

How wrong he was.

* * *

**Author's Notes****: There it is chapter 3, finished in only two days after the release of chapter two. I hope the list of students wasn't to annoying, but I wanted to be as informative as possible. For example, all those students are canon (from the movies at the very least) and are listed as being sorted in 1991 on Harry Potter Wiki.**

**I understand that people want me to get a BETA Reader, so I Will soon enough. If you're interested, send me a PM and I'll consider you. If you are chosen I'll send you the prove read copy of each chapter for you to read and change if you see fit to do so. ****Anyway, until next time :)**


	4. Actions and Consequences (BETA Read)

**Welcome back one and all to 'Harry Potter and The Neglected Hero'. We are now on chapter four and in Hogwarts, if you like this chapter make sure to follow and/or favourite the story for more.**

**Before we begin I would just like to point out a couple of things. Firstly, Cedric is a year older than he should be for a reason, to be best mates with Harry. Him being a year older makes no difference since he dies in canon before reaching seventh year. Secondly, to those who don't like Remus x Narcissa, I'm sorry but I'm sticking to it. Pure-Blood Marriage contracts are often made without the consent of the person it is about, but the children of said families are raised to accept this fact. Andromeda fought against it and was disowned, but Narcissa could have done the same if she wanted to. She's already married a Malfoy and made an heir, so what would it matter if she loved Remus, or even got with him. It doesn't affect the plot other than Lucius being more of a twit than he already was to begin with.**

**Sorry if that sounded like a rant, that wasn't my intention. Anyway, enjoy :)**

**BETA Reader:**** unknownguy171 **

**Disclaimer:** **This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers INC. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Hogwarts School, Scottish Highlands (4****th**** September 1991)**

It was now three days after Harry arrived at Hogwarts. Since he arrived on a Friday, the weekend had been spent getting back into his exercise routine he had at Hogwarts. The young Wizard was quick to realize, in his first year, that even with the schools comfortable beds, he couldn't sleep very long. For this reason, Harry thought the best way to spend his early mornings was keeping fit, so the cooked breakfasts wouldn't fatten him up. Due to this, Harry was now quite well-built, his muscles were lean so he wasn't bulky but he was very strong. His growth was in no way stunted either, being 5 foot 6 inches at fourteen was fairly above average. Quite a few students and staff knew he did this, some (mostly purebloods) thought it pointless while others appreciated the results, in one way or another.

It was 7:00 AM and Harry was out by the black lake, doing some stretches before going for a run. The black-haired Wizard began to jog down the black lake, taking a steady pace as not to get too tired too quickly. He spent the next half an hour jogging before dropping on the spot and doing one hundred push ups. Harry finished these in about three minutes, then changed to sit ups, again doing one hundred. It was after finished them that Harry began to tire and settled to only do fifty star jumps instead of one hundred.

After finishing his exercises, Harry quickly returned to his room to get a shower. He hadn't been out for long so Harry was in no rush to get to the great hall for breakfast. By the time Harry got out the shower, it was 8:10 AM so he leisurely put on his robes and went down to the great hall. When he got there, Harry spotted his fellow Marauders sitting with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Cho Chang. Harry had long since known that they were all interested in his friends, but Harry had never had time for that sort of thing and held no jealously towards them, he was happy for them. Since he had thought enough on that subject, Harry walked over to greet them.

"Morning guys," Harry greeted, making all his friends look over towards him. When they realized who it was, they all smiled and greeted him individually.

"So are you sure-"

"-On who you want to prank yet Harry?" Fred and George asked, seemingly eager to hear what he had to say.

"Oh I think Draco Malfoy would be a fine choice," Harry answered.

"Oh, so did you find out-"

"-If he's a git or not then?" The twins inquired.

"Do you always do that?" Cho asked. Being the newest member of their group of friends, they didn't expect anything less.

"Yes-"

"-We do" They replied with a grin.

"To answer your question, I found out in probably the last way I wanted to" Harry replied with a his signature scowl.

"What happen?" Cedric asked, equally curious as to why he picked his target.

"Well it happened like this..."

**Flashback (Two Day Ago)**

Harry was walking down a hallway on the fourth floor, on his way to inquire about the free spaces on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He turned a corner when he noticed three people at the other end of the hall, two boys and a girl. Getting closer, Harry remembered one of the boys to be the pale kid he had seen with Ian, the other being Ian himself. From the sorting, Harry knew the pale kid was Draco Malfoy, the firsty that the Marauders might be pranking this year. Both Slytherin's had the bushy haired Gryffindor girl, Granger if he remembered correctly, backing against a wall, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"What's the matter Granger, too much of a coward to stand up for yourself?" Ian taunted, laughing as a single tear forced itself out her eye.

"Your useless even in Gryffindor, you should be 'Puff' like the rest of the useless mud-bloods" Malfoy said, continuing the bombardment if insults that were upsetting the young Gryffindor.

"L-Leave me a-alone, w-what did I ever do t-to you" Granger stuttered out, trying her best not to sound weak in front of the bullies. It was at this point that Harry's blood began to boil, being strongly reminded of how Amy was bullied by Ian when they were younger.

"Why should we leave you alone, what can YOU do?" Ian mocked, again laughing in the poor girls face, blissfully unaware of who had just heard him say that.

"WHY DON'T I GIVE YOU A REASON YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Harry shouted in anger, his teeth gritted and his body shaking. Ian and Draco spun around in utter horror, jumping out of their skin at the appearance of an older student. The fact Harry was Ian's brother only made matters worse.

"Run for it!" Draco shouted, sprinting away with Ian following close behind. Harry decided to let them think they got away with it, he didn't need to hurt them to make them pay. It was a few moments later that he turned his attention to the Granger girl who was still cowering in a corner.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in a bored tone, his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

"Y-Yeah, thanks" Hermione said timidly, not sure whether he was friend or foe.

"OK, do you want to tell professor McGonagall or should I?" Harry asked again.

"I-I can do it, b-but can you come w-with me, as p-proof?" Hermione mumbled quietly, Making Harry crack the smallest of smiles.

"Sure, but he was right in one respect" Harry replied, looking at her more seriously now.

"Which is?" She asked, now more comfortable he wasn't a threat.

"If you can't stick up for yourself, you should be in another house. Might as well be a Ravenclaw" He answered, sternly enough to get his point across.

"Why Ravenclaw?" She said, looking confused.

"Well if you're reading third year texts for fun then you have to be smart" Harry replied, pointing to her books. She looked shocked for a moment but then smiled at him.

"I suppose you're right, should we go to the professor now?" Hermione asked before walking towards the Transfiguration classroom without an answer. Harry just stared at her incredulously before smirking and following behind.

**Flashback end**

"That asshole, I can see why you don't like him!" Angelina shouted in outrage, sending glares over to the slytherin table where an oblivious Ian was eating his breakfast.

"Yep, and that's what I have to deal with day in, day out," Harry replied with a groan, rolling his eyes at the entire situation.

"What punishment-"

"-Did he get?" The twins asked, both looking put out by Ian's actions.

"He is spending the evening putting Transfiguration equipment away in Minerva's classroom," Harry answered.

"But that's no good-"

"-We can't prank him in there," The twins whined, feeling that justice should be put in the Marauders hands.

"Actually, I gave the Professor a message from us 'The Marauders are coming for him' I said."

"Well that does sound-"

"-Very interesting," The twins agreed, grinning helplessly to themselves about the possibilities.

"I do believe we need to start planning though, he will be alone in the classroom between 7-9 PM tonight," Harry explained getting excited nods from the other three Marauders. It was then that a paper bird flew over Harry's head and landed on the table right in front of him. Harry turned around to see who sent it, he caught sight of Tonks on the Hufflepuff table, who gave him a wink. He turned around and unfolded the paper bird, with a message written inside.

_Meet me on the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight, it won't be in use._

_Tonks ;) x_

Harry couldn't help but smirk stupidly at his friends note, something that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Deciding to reply in style, Harry drew his wand and pointed it in the air.

_"Expecto Patronum" _Harry whispered, and suddenly, a light was emitted from his wand forming into a majestic looking stag that was shining in pure light. After a few seconds of everyone in the room staring in wonder, Harry whispered something in its ear before sending it off. The stag galloped around the hall, on the walls and the tables before stopping at the end of the Hufflepuff table. It slowly trotted along the table before stopping in front of Tonks. It stood there for a few seconds before a message relayed itself from the Patronus.

**"Sure Nym Nym, I wouldn't miss your beautiful face for the world," **The message was said before the stag dissipated leaving a blushing Tonks behind. All the people around her were either giggling at the message or looking awestruck at the use of a corporeal Patronus. Professor Flitwick who was eating breakfast at the staff table looking especially impressed.

"Very well done Mr Potter, thirty Points to Ravenclaw for brilliant and incredibly advanced use of the Patronus Charm," Flitwick chimed, sounding very pleased that someone in his house showed incredible talent.

"Thank you professor," Replied a very happy sounding Harry who went back to eating with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, Transfiguration was pretty boring as usual. In all honesty, Harry couldn't understand why his Dad (Using that term loosely) bothered to be so good at it. It was easy, never presented a challenge and overall had little use in the practical world, for a job anyway. Minerva had been happy with his progress as usual and he spent more than half the class asleep. It didn't help that all Harry could think about was his meeting after classes were over. Harry was thankful that he had DADA now, even if it was with Professor Quirrell and his stutter. This year was when they started learning serious defence and that excited Harry greatly. He may have known a lot and was an 'O' grade student in all subjects other than History of Magic, but he didn't know everything.

He was sitting in his DADA class next to Cedric, with people still entering the classroom. Quirrell stood at the front of the class, looking nervous as usual. He constantly looked over his shoulder, as if he felt like someone was watching him. He thought it might have something to do with the vampires that apparently caused his nervousness in the first place, maybe he thought they were coming to get him? Eventually, everyone was in the class so it could begin, Quirrell looked at the class like he had seen a ghost as if he was a muggle.

"H-Hello c-class, today w-we are g-going t-to learn a-about stunning. C-Can you t-tell m-me a s-stunning s-spell?" Quirrell asked, the stutter already beginning to annoy people in the room. Harry, being by far the best person in the room at Practical DADA shot his hand up to answer the question.

"M-Mr P-Potter."

"A common stunning spell is the _Stupify_ spell."

"Correct M-Mr Potter, h-how can y-you tell the p-power of s-said spell?" Quirrell asked.

"The most common sign of the power difference in the _Stupify_ spell is its colour. When most of the students in here will learn it, the colour will be blue. However, when the power of their spells increases it will turn red" Harry explained, getting several looks from around the room. Harry didn't care though, it wasn't his fault he studied advanced spells. Quirrell looked surprised, he obviously wasn't expecting an answer of any substance.

"V-Very good, M-Mr P-Potter."

"Thank you sir."

"N-Now, I am g-going t-to teach you th-the way t-to p-perform t-the spell," Quirrell explained, pulling out his wand. His nervous shaking suddenly stopped and he flicked his wand before shouting _"Stupify!". _A red light shot from the nervous professor's wand, flying in a straight line across the room. It hit a dummy on the other end of the classroom, it was knocked back into the wall and slumped to the floor. Everyone in the class looked impressed by the spell, Harry and Cedric looked indifferent since they both knew about it to some degree.

"Y-Your t-turn everyone, c-come to th-the front a-and t-try to cast the s-spell."

On instruction, the class lined up and took turns firing the spell at the target. Most failed and were told to learn the movement for homework from the textbook, but some actually managed a blue coloured _Stupify_. After many people, Cedric was called up for his turn, both fourth year Marauders smirked to each other.

"T-Take y-your time, a-and cast," Quirrell said before standing back.

_"Stupify!"_ Cedric called out, a blue light shot from his wand and knocked the dummy back into the wall. The force of the spell not quite matching that of the professor, but better than most others his age. Quirrell again seemed surprised by one of his students, A small smile stretched across his face.

"V-Very w-well done, M-Mr Diggory," Quirrell said, sounded pleased despite the stutter.

"Thank you sir," Cedric replied before walking past Harry, both smirking again before Harry took his turn.

"D-Do as M-Mr Diggory d-did Mr P-Potter."

Harry steadied his breathing, he slid his legs into a duelling stance familiar to anyone who watched professional duelling. He pulled out is Phoenix Tail Feather wand and pointed it at the target. Finally, he flicked his wand flawlessly and shouted _"Stupify!". _Right on mark, a red light hit the dummy directly in the heart area sending it flying into the wall with force almost equal to Quirrell's spell. Everyone looked at Harry in awe or fear, not expecting him or anyone to be quite that good, well all except Cedric.

"W-Where d-did you learn t-to c-cast such a p-powerful s-stunner?" Quirrell asked, his voice nervous and surprised.

"I studied professor," Harry answered simply.

"HE MUST HAVE CHEATED!" A jealous sounding Slytherin shouted.

"Afraid not, I'm just good at what I do," Harry retorted with a smug look, making the Slytherin scowl.

"IT'S JUST BECAUSE YOUR THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED'S BOTHER!" The Slytherin shouted back, making Harry stop in his tracks. He turned around to face the Slytherin with a glare that could kill puppies, making the Slytherin slightly regret his words. Said Slytherin didn't have time to react when a familiar stunner hit him in the chest sending him into the wall, effectively knocking him out.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT PRICK!" Harry roared, venom dripping off his words.

"Harry, please calm down. I know you didn't cheat, he was just jealous," Cedric reassured, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. This action slowly made the impulse to draw The Elder Wand disappear, but he was still angry.

The rest of the class went on with incident, not after they all saw what Harry could do when he was angry. After they finished trying to perform the spell, they learned other things to do with it (When to use it, on who or what? ETC). Harry left the lesson surprisingly satisfied, he didn't expect it to be as fun as it was.

* * *

**Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts**

Ian was hating his life right now, his good for nothing brother got him in trouble and now he had to stack equipment in this stupid classroom. To make things worse, he had lost points for his house and Draco was taking detention with Snape, so he probably was doing next to nothing. He didn't even understand what he did wrong, he was just...persuading the Mud-Blooded bookworm to do his homework for him, what was wrong with that? He sighed in frustration, he swore that he would get Harry back for this, with his Slytherin Cunning.

Little did he know, the Marauders were putting their simple yet genius plan into action. Cedric and Harry were under the invisibility cloak in the corner of the room, their wands drawn but not doing anything yet. Fred and George were waiting outside, a large looking firework in Fred's hand. Just as the clock struck eight, Harry waved his wand making a water goblet fall off the shelf. Ian looked over to the fallen cup and huffed; he then walked over to it and picked it up. As he put it on the shelf, an Owl cage fell off its hook in the corner of the room. Ian went over to pick it up, but before he could put it back up, a crate fell off the pile on the other side of the room. The younger Potter was starting to get freaked out, he stopped dead in the centre of the room, looking around for any sign of what could be happening.

Harry and Cedric is where chuckling silently under their cloak, time for phase two, total mayhem. Suddenly, all the equipment in the room began to fall around Ian, truly scaring the young Potter. He began to freak out and ran for the door, which was locked, so he began to bang on it.

"HELP ME!" He screamed, sounding quite a bit babyish much to the Marauders amusement. Ian turned away from the door and went to hide under the table. It was this distracted moment in which Fred and George rolled their firework into the room. After a few seconds the firework went off in spectacular fashion, flying in all different directions. Due to the firework being charmed, all the little sparks flew into different objects breaking them and knocking them down. One last firework shot into the air shaping into words.

'**DON'T PISS OFF A MARAUDER! BULLYING IS WRONG' **

With their work complete, Harry and Cedric slipped out the door and ran down the hall with the twins right behind them. They couldn't help but laugh at how they had just totally owned Ian, it became clear to the other three Marauder's just how useless he actually was. They all made a run for their respective common rooms, promising to talk about their prank the next day.

Back in the classroom, Ian came back out from under the desk. It was only then that he realized how much damage had been done. He began to freak out at how much trouble he would be in and frantically ran around trying to clean up. It was this scene that Minerva came back to witness, much to her displeasure and secret amusement. She stopped herself from giggling like a schoolgirl, and put on her stern teacher face.

"Mr Potter, can you please explain to me why my classroom looks ten times worse than when I left?" She asked, her voice calm but sharp. Showing that heads would roll if she didn't get a good reason.

"I-I don't know professor, I-I was...and then...moving boxes...fireworks" Ian couldn't quite make out how to explain it due to the shock and the realization that he had been caught this way. Minerva looked like she was about to explode, she opened her mouth making Ian wince, only for her to sigh.

"Mr Potter, your parents will be informed of this matter and you will do this same detention for a week, return to your common room," Minerva ordered, making no room for argument. Ian just nodded dumbly and ran out the room like a lightning bolt, looking like he was about to cry.

Minerva snickered to herself before repairing all the broken items.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** There you have it, Chapter four of my story. I have been at this computer for a few hours now and am rather tired, so excuse me if the ending was not as good as you would have hoped. Anyway, until next time :)**


	5. Sneaking Out (BETA Read)

**Hello and welcome back, I hope you enjoyed chapter four as much as I enjoyed writing it. That was the first chapter I did a day after the previous one, It felt like quite an accomplishment. This chapter will be where the Harry X Tonks kicks off, so I hope you're happy with it, despite the fact it will be quite short. Anyway, Enjoy :)**

**BETA Reader****: unknownguy171**

**Disclaimer:**** This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers INC. Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts**

Harry lay in bed smiling about his actions that evening. Not only did he have a good afternoon of DADA, but he also got his brother back for bullying the Granger girl. He felt his time had been well spent that day, and nothing could make him happier. Well, all except his visit to the Astronomy Tower later that night; that could probably make him quite a bit happier than he was now. He grinned with giddy excitement, he could hardly wait to sneak out to see his friend for their favourite pastime: star-gazing. Neither knew why they liked it so much, they had both agreed if it was with anyone else they wouldn't bother, it was just their thing. Both Metamorphmagus had agreed that they thrived in each others company, for whatever reason that may be.

It had all began at the end of Harry's second year. They had been friends for about a year and a half already, but they started to feeling the urge to see each other more often. Taking walks, star-gazing and a hell of a lot of flirting were just some of the things they'd do together, at the end of Harry's second year they agreed they were best friends. Despite this, something more seemed to be brewing within Harry, a feeling that he would get when he was around the older Metamorphmagus. He couldn't quite understand it, a fluttering in his stomach and an increase in his heart beat. Harry wasn't a man for clichés, so he didn't think to consider the possibilities of these feelings.

Looking up at the moon, Harry could see it was almost at its peak, meaning it was his time to leave. He stood up from his four-post bed, stretching out his muscles from laying down too long. He grabbed the Marauder's map, made by his father and his friends during their Hogwarts days. He also got his Cloak of Invisibility, handed down through the Peverell descendants for nearly eight centuries. The young Potter opened the map and put the cloak over his body, before making his way out the Ravenclaw Common Room.

He smiled to himself, this was going to be a great night.

* * *

**Hufflepuff Basement, Hogwarts**

Much like her fourth year friend, Tonks had been laying on her bed. She had waited for a long time to pluck up the courage to do what she had planned tonight, trust her with the amount of time she's been waiting she'd have given a Gryffindor a run for their money. She hadn't been sure whether she had wanted to do it for a while, so many factors calling it wrong. But after much though she realized she didn't care what others thought, she knew what she wanted and she would get it.

Harry had been a blessing in her life from the day she met him, but from the Christmas of her sixth year, Harry's third year, she couldn't help but feel like he was a curse as well. This was because she knew but couldn't admit she wanted more from the young wizard, she wanted to be more than his friend, or his best friend for that matter. But at the time, the idea of her trying to woo a third year sounded almost perverse. However, by the end of that year she knew putting it off any longer than she needed to would just hurt her more than she was hurting already.

'Why am I bothering with this? He'll say no anyway, he's a fourth year for god sake' The Metamorphmagus thought to herself with a frown. But her conviction quickly came back when she felt a paper bird fly in through a crack in the wall, she smiled when she noticed the design was Harry's custom-made bird, made to look like Hedwig. She opened the note to see what it said.

_Dear Nym Nym_

_I'm on my way now, try not to be late and don't break anything on the way down. *She giggled at that*_

_Love_

_Sharp Fang x_

She wondered where he had got the name 'Sharp Fang' from, but thought little of it because she knew it was her Harry who sent it. She got out of bed as quietly as she could, which wasn't very quiet at all, and got out the door. Somehow, she managed to get out the Common room without being seen, much to her delight. She gave herself a pat on the back before running as fast as she could to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

**Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts**

Harry waited patiently for Tonks at the top of the tower, looking up at the clear sky. He didn't know why, but he had always agreed with Remus that the night was a lot better than the day. During the night you could go around without being disturbed, do as you wish without having to watch your back all the time. If you were in danger you could see people who couldn't see you, well at least he could. For the Marauders, night-time with the best time for a prank, only Filch and the odd chance of a teacher stood between you and victory. But with the Marauders Map and his cloak, that wasn't even a problem. But by far his favourite part of the night was the stars. A lot of people just saw them as lights in the sky but Harry looked deeper, within them he saw evidence. This evidence to prove that the night, his favourite time, would always exists and could never be taken away from him.

They young Wizard lay down on the floor, the cold of the stone beneath him rushing through the nerves in his back. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer, hoping to keep some of the warmth he had mere moments ago, but to no avail since he was already freezing. Luckily for him, a sudden warmth met his side making him turn his head to find out what the pleasant warmth was. He smiled to find his favourite Metamorphmagus laying next to him, her head rest comfortably on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted with a smile.

"Hey Nym Nym, how was your day?" Harry replied, smiling back at her.

"Stop calling me that. It was alright, pretty sure Binns was murders for him being boring though" Tonks said with a giggle.

"At least you didn't have to turn dress robes into dresses today" Harry retorted with a groan.

"But we are first class Metamorphmagi, why would Transfiguration matter to us?" Tonks asked.

"Exactly, I can go from this..." Harry started, before turning his hair from black to green and his eyes the opposite "...To this," Tonks looked a little put out by the new look making Harry laugh, he quickly changed his body back to normal.

"Well as amusing as that was, it does have practical uses," Tonks pointed out.

"What, like a fourth year freaking out firsties by giving themselves a duck's beak," Harry deadpanned. Tonks blushed in embarrassment.

"I only did that to you, and it was to prove a point," Tonks retorted, getting a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"Which was?"

"To show I'm the better Metamorphmagus of course," Tonks chimed, giggling at Harry's annoyed face.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Prove it," Harry said simply. She looked shocked at the sudden change of tone, but then smirked at the challenge. Her face began to change shape, it became more wrinkled and aged. After a few seconds, she had the face of professor McGonagall.

"Beat that," She said in Tonks's voice, it didn't match McGonagall at all.

"With pleasure," Harry's face started to change shape, his skin became green and scaly. His skull became more flat and the pupils in his eyes became slits while the eyelids were gone all together. His tongue gained length but became thin and slim, splitting into two at the end.

"A snake...that's impressive," Tonks admitted, huffing a little at her defeat.

"Thankssss," Harry hissed, his face forming a scaly grin.

After turning back into themselves, Harry and Tonks went back to star-gazing, admiring the sky as only they seemed to be able to. They were both content staying in each others embrace, keeping a comfortable silence between them.

"When did you first take an interest in me?" Harry asked. Tonks jumped out of her skin at the question, how did he know?

"W-What do you mean?" Tonks stuttered back, Harry looked confused.

"As a friend of course" Harry replied, a smile on his face.

"Oh...well I think I was..."

**Flashback (February 1989)**

Tonks had a small smile on her face, she was having quite a good day. First she had won her Quidditch game against Gryffindor, something that wasn't an easy feat with Charlie Weasley and the new keeper Oliver Wood on their team. Next she had been in DADA class and learned how to immobilize a Werewolf, something she had wanted to do since she got the introductory class on the beasts last year. She couldn't imagine her day getting any better, it had been the perfect day at Hogwarts.

Before she rounded a corner on to the staircases, she heard a shout coming from the next hall over. The voice sounded young, probably a first or second year. Going to investigate, the young Metamorphmagus jogged into the other hall, finding a crowd huddled in a circle around the shouting. Tonks went up to the group and squeezed through it, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. When she reached the front, she found two strangers who seemed to be in a scuffle.

"Who do you think you are bumping into me like that?" A younger Marcus Flint asked in a snobbish voice, holding a first year Harry up against the wall.

"Someone who doesn't like being threatened Flint," Harry retorted with a glare, his voice sharp and threatening.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you filthy half-blood!" Marcus snapped, pushing Harry harder against the wall.

"I'd rather be a half-blood then a self obsessed, racist pig like you," Harry growled in reply, his hair going red in anger his eye taking on their usual grey colour showing his emotion. Tonks gasped at this, he was just like her, there had only ever been a Metamorphmagus in Hogwarts once every half a century or more. Two at the same time was unheard of, nearly impossible.

"How dare you! A lowly half-blood has no right to insult me!" Marcus roared, anger evident in his every move. He went into his robes and pulled out his wand, his horrible teeth showing as he sneered at Harry. He went to cast a spell but his wand was knocked out his hand, much to his shock. He turned around to find a Hufflepuff girl who looked slightly older than himself, with her wand out pointing at him. This however was a grave mistake, as it gave Harry the distraction he needed to draw his wand.

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted, the spell causing Marcus to fall on his bum. The charm instantly took effect causing Marcus to writhe around while laughing uncontrollably, much to Harry's amusement. The people around Marcus looked at him with contempt, one for bullying a first year and two for being beaten by a tickling charm. Despite the minor amusement he got from the spell, Harry was still angry and he stormed out the group.

Tonks for one was impressed by the boy's quick thinking and resourcefulness, not to mention the fact he was at least a second class Metamorphmagus. When she saw Marcus start to role on the floor laughing against his will, she began to laugh at him like the rest of the group, only to stop when she saw Harry was still angry and storm off. Thinking quickly, Tonks ran off after him to see why he was still angry. I didn't take her long to catch up with him, he was sat at a window, watching it rain as in normally did in Scottish winter.

"Hey, I saw what you did back there," Tonks said awkwardly, not sure how to start a conversation with an angry firsty. Harry turned to her with a grey eyed glare that made her flinch, she hadn't expected hostility.

"I suppose you're going to tell Professor Flitwick or Dumbledore," Harry replied hotly, obviously still peeved about the whole situation.

"No, I was actually going to say that it was pretty cool how you beat a third year with one spell," Tonks explained, her voice showing that she didn't like his attitude. She saw his eyes flash from grey to green, which she assumed was their natural colour and then back to grey.

"I don't need your congratulations, I just want people to leave me alone," Harry retorted as he huddled into his legs, looking out the window again. Tonks could see that he was putting up a front, she thought it best to try to break through it best she could. That way, she might learn more about him.

"Full of angst, ain't ya kid," Tonks said jokingly, getting a snicker from Harry before he frowned again.

"I have reason to be, you wouldn't understand," Harry replied quietly, tucking into himself more. He seemed to be glaring out of the window now, as if what was hurting him was out of his reach.

"No I probably don't, but I can listen. And for the record, we're more similar than you think," Tonks admitted, turning her hair green, then blue, then yellow and back to the pink she liked so much. Harry had seen the first change in the window reflection, turning around to confirm it and seeing the rest. His jaw dropped, he didn't know there were more people who could do that, she also seemed to have better control than him.

"Y-Your like me, you can change what you look like. But I can only control curtain parts and I have to concentrate, from what I can see it's like second nature to you," Harry pointed out in utter amazement, his eyes going back to emerald-green and his hair the normal jet black.

"First of all, we are called Metamorphmagus, secondly it's because I had help. Surly if your parents know of your gift, they'd have tried to help you" Tonks said, looking rather confused. Harry visibly flinched and went back to looking out the window.

"They don't care enough to notice, I've transformed in front of them several times and they haven't even picked up on it. They're to wrapped up in my brothers 'great destiny' or whatever the fuck it is," Harry spat out bitterly, making Tonks show a look of surprise.

"Why? Who's your brother? And more importantly, who are you?" Tonks asked, suddenly feeling a bit stupid for not asking that in the first place.

"My brother is Ian Potter...I'm just the boy-everyone-forgets, Harry Potter," Harry answered solemnly. Tonks looked at him with utter shock, she hadn't even known that Ian Potter had siblings. No wonder people always forgot him, his brother was the centuries most famous young wizard.

"Care to explain what you mean?" Tonks asked hesitantly, hoping she hadn't struck a bad nerve. He didn't respond for several moments before turning around with an indifferent face.

"I might as well, haven't got anyone else to talk to."

Harry went on to tell Tonks all about his life, starting with his happy memories from being a toddler. After that he explained what really happened in 1981, shocking Tonks with every revelation. He went on to explain the neglect he got as a result as well as his sister and how he had pretty much been more of a dad to her then their real dad. He told her about when he was eight and he was getting bullied at his muggle primary school and his fist doubled in size when he punched the bully, revealing his Metamorphmagus powers. It was late at night when he finished talking, Tonks was in shock at all the lies that surrounded Ian Potter and the Potter family themselves. Harry was about to leave when Filch came round the corner about to do his rounds, so they both made a dash for it.

It was this talk that made Tonks go to Dumbledore to talk about Harry's situation, leaving out the parts about the neglect and lies of the Potter family. Dumbledore in turn put Harry under a test and then made him meet people who could be his friend, eventually leading to him meeting Cedric Diggory.

**Flashback end**

"Y-You did that for me...I never knew, thank you," Harry said, his voice sincere and tears in his eyes. He hugged Tonks tightly making her flush, but she was smiling at the same time, she had rarely been this happy.

"You welcome Harry, I'd do it again if I could," Tonks replied, honestly rolling off her tongue. She held him for quite some time before she decided, this was her moment to tell him. It was now or never.

'Relax Tonks, you got this' She thought as she leaned up on her elbows, getting Harry's attention.

"What's the matter Dora?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I need to tell you something," Tonks said, looking quite nervous.

"You can tell me anything, don't be scared," Harry reassured, putting his hand on hers in an attempt to help.

"Well...I want to talk about...how I feel," Tonks explained vaguely.

"How you feel, about what?" Harry asked, sounding rather confused.

"How I feel...about you," Tonks continued.

"What about me?" Harry asked again, his voice growing concerned.

"I don't really know...It's just...well..." Tonks was choking on her own words, Harry's eyes softened realizing it must be hard for her.

"If you don't want to say anymore, that's fine," Harry said, trying to calm her down.

"YES I DO...it's just...well...Oh sod it!"

Tonks cupped Harry's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. To Harry, it felt rough and desperate, as if she had wanted to do that for a long time. It took a few moments to get over the initial shock, but once he did he eased his way into the kiss and started returning it. The affection poured into the first kiss between them wasn't anything that Harry and Tonks had expected, it felt so...comfortable. They both thought their first kiss would be awkward and stupid looking, but in reality it was beautiful. Neither wanted to pull away but they needed air, so reluctantly they did so, neither speaking a word for a few moments.

"That was...wow," Harry muttered breathlessly, his eyes half lidded and a small smile gracing his lips.

"I know, I was there," Tonks muttered back, getting a chuckled at the joke.

"Well...what happens now?" Harry asked, his voice sounding nervous and unsure.

"From what I know, this is where I kiss you again, but you, need to take me on a date," Tonks answered, pushing her finger against his chest.

"Will the Hogsmeade weekend suffice?" Harry asked, a smirk now gracing his features.

"Should do, but for now..." She said as she moved her face slowly towards his "...this is our time," and their lips met once again.

This would have went on for longer, had Filch not caught them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** There it is, chapter five, full of fluffiness that I'm sure you desired. Just to make things clear they ARE a couple now, but all and any personal action's (A.K.A Lemon segments) won't be until long from now. I think I'm gonna drag this out until the end of the current year, sorry if that's too long for you but I don't want to rush it. Anyway, I have decided to write a small character Bio at the end of each chapter for key character's. This way you can be sure of what they are capable of.**

**Character Bio's:**

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Age: 14 (DoB: 31/07/1987)**

**Height: 5 Foot 6 Inches**

**Weight: 9 ST 2 LB**

**Blood Status: Half-Blood**

**Occupation: Hogwarts Student (fourth year)**

**Next of Kin: James Potter (Father), lily Evans-Potter (Mother), Ian Potter (Brother), Amelia Potter (Sister) **

**Spell knowledge: 7/10 Above average for his age.**

**Spell Power: 7/10 Above average (11" Holly, Phoenix Tail Feather Wand) 8/10 Way above average (Elder Wand)**

**Fitness: 9/10 (Ideal due to regular training) **

* * *

**Name: Nymphadora Tonks**

**Age: 17 (DoB: 24/03/1984)**

**Height: 5 Foot 6 Inches**

**Weight: 8 ST 5 LB**

**Blood Status: Half-Blood**

**Occupation: Hogwarts Student (Seventh year)**

**Next of kin: Ted Tonks (Father), Andromeda Black-Tonks (Mother)**

**Spell Knowledge: 6/10 Slightly above average her age**

**Spell Power: 5/10 Average (9 1/2" Oak, Dragon Heart-String Wand)**

**Fitness: 6/10 (good due to not over eating, but could be better) **

* * *

**Anyway, until next time :)**


	6. Quidditch and Howlers (BETA READ)

**Welcome to chapter six of my Harry Potter fanfiction, hopefully new and improved. I have found myself a BETA reader and am very pleased, they seem enthusiastic and happy to do it. So a big thank you to 'UnknownGuy171' for doing this for me, I am aware that my mistakes are irritating to the more observant readers and thanks to my BETA reader this shouldn't be a problem anymore. I am having chapters 1-5 looked over and I'm re-posting them so any new readers can read the story without it looking shabby. Anyway, Enjoy :)**

**BETA Reader: UnknownGuy171**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers INC. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts (September 16th 1991)**

The next two weeks had been some of the best in Harry's life, and with no big thorns in his sides he felt like things were looking up for him. It was now the second weekend after lessons started and Harry was on his way to Quidditch tryouts. Harry had been happy to learn that Cho Chang, his new friend and fellow Ravenclaw, would be trying out for the Quidditch team as chaser. She had originally wanted to go for the seeker position, but when she found out that Harry had the position and was the centuries youngest seeker, she decided against it. This worked out well because the Ravenclaw team only had two good chasers, Penelope Clearwater and Roger Davis, the latter being the team's new captain. Harry had wanted to be the team captain, but seekers rarely were due to being a solo act, never mixing with the affairs of the rest of the team during a game. The young Metamorphmagus was in no way bitter though, he was fine with Roger and knew he was a good chaser and a team player, all the best qualities of a captain. As Harry made his way onto the pitch, he spotted his team huddled in the center looking rather cold but very pumped up. When they spotted him, they all gave a cheer and waved to him.

"Harry, how's Ravenclaws best seeker ever this year?" Roger asked, giving a friendly greeting to his team mate.

"I'm good Roger, don't expect anyone will be trying to take my title this year will they?" Harry joked, giving a grin to the team captain.

"Nobody has signed up for Seeker position, but I hear that a friend of yours has her eye on the third chaser spot."

"Yeah Cho is a very talented player, Oliver Wood will have to watch himself this year."

"I damn well hope so. Even though Slytherin have won the house cup for six years in a row, Gryffindor are a close second thanks to him."

"Don't worry so much man, you and Penny will do fine against Gryffindor. It's Slytherin we have to worry about," They both scowled at the teams mention.

"Too true, that Marcus Flint just doesn't know how to play fair! Luckily, I have a strategy to cancel out their guerrilla warfare tactic."

"Really, best not say it now though, bloody Slytherins spies in the stands"

"I know Potter, in fact there's one over there"

Roger pointed to the Hufflepuff stands, hiding behind a row of chairs was a familiar tuft of jet black hair identical to Harry's. The seeker growled and glared in the direction of the stands, making it known to the hiding person they had been found. Ian saw the glare and flinched before running off down the stairs, Harry decided to let him go.

"My own little brother was spying on us, how low can you sink."

"Don't asked me, he's not my little brother."

"Lucky you."

"I know, but I really don't think Slytherin is your main concern mate." Harry looked at Roger, totally confused as to what he could mean.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well from what I heard, you and the Hufflepuff seeker have been spending a lot of time together. Exchanging notes are we?" Roger asked with a shit-eating grin. Harry turned beet red at this causing Roger to roar with laughter. Harry scowled at the Ravenclaw captain, not happy about the rumors flying around.

"W-What?"

"Oh come off it Harry, nearly half the school has seen the way you look at each other, it's so obvious."

"Shut up," Harry muttered, a scowl on his face.

"OK, I was just saying," Roger put his hands up defensively. "Anyway, I came to talk to you because I want you to be my vice captain on the Quidditch team."

"Really!?" Harry's face lit up.

"Yeah of course, you're the school best seeker and have a brilliant mind, perfect for me to work with. So what do you say, will you take the offer?"

"Of course I will! I'd be stupid not to!"

"Great, now lets get over to the rest of the candidates, they seem to be getting restless. Also, take this, it's your vice captains armband."

Roger handed Harry the armband, he took it and put it on enthusiastically. The two players walked side-by-side to the rest of the potential players, most of them boys who considered themselves pro's at the sport. The only people who were taking things seriously were the people who had signed up in previous year and either didn't make the team or weren't automatically resigned, like Roger, Penny and Harry. Roger and Harry took a place in front of the players, looking at them with disgruntled faces.

"Listen up," Roger said.

They all ignored him.

"Guys listen."

Once again they ignored him.

"SHUT IT!" Harry shouted.

Everyone looked surprised and turned to face them.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw house Quidditch tryouts, I'm Team Captain Roger Davies and this is Vice Captain Harry Potter. Today you will run through a series of drills for the position you want to take, Miss Clearwater and I will be running the drills while Harry will be marking your progress. Who ever comes out with the best scored player will get the position or one of them, the second best will be a reserve. For the rest of you...better luck next year. Can the chasers and keepers follow me and the beaters follow Miss Clearwater."

The trials took over four hours to complete, much to Harry's irritation. Most of the chasers were useless, not being able to score any more than two or three goals out of the required twenty. A young keeper, second year Marcus Belby, was pretty talented despite the fact he was slightly overweight and was able to keep all but a few of the shots from going through the hoops. A sixth year girl, Enitta Edgecombe, was picked for beater along with a sixth year Ravenclaw boy named Richard Anderson. Cho Chang was easily chosen for third chaser due to her talent and lack of talent in other candidates, see confessed she wanted to go for seeker but thought Harry was doing a great job. They day after the trails, Harry and Roger wrote up the Team on a piece of parchment and put it up in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

_Ravenclaw House Quidditch Team (Year 1991-1992)_

_Keeper: Marcus Belby (Second Year)_

_Beaters: Enitta Edgecombe, Richard Anderson (Both sixth years)_

_Chasers: Roger Davies (Fourth year/Captain), Penelope Clearwater (Fifth year), Cho Chang (Second year)_

_Seeker: Harry Potter (Fourth year/ Vice Captain)_

_Reserves:_

_Keeper: David Crumbley (Fifth year)_

_Beater: Arnold Davison (Third year)_

_Chaser: Richard Delroy (Fourth year)_

_Seeker: (Vacant, please contact Captain or Vice Captain for private trail)_

A lot of people were disappointed that they didn't get on the team, but Harry didn't care. It happened every year and it always would for as long as Quidditch was played at Hogwarts. Roger and Harry had arranged for the team to practice on Monday mornings, Thursday afternoons and Saturdays, early morning till noon. They intended to win the cup that year, even if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

On his way down to dinner, Harry ran into his favorite Metamorphmagus with her friends. He couldn't help but smile after that night almost two weeks ago on the astronomy tower, it was like a dream. She spotted him, in the crowd and waved to him, her previous bored expression turning into a huge grin. She had been bored because all her friends were talking about mundane things, like their hair and Gilderoy Lockhart. All Tonks wanted to talk about was pranking Snape or becoming an Auror next year, to her that was excited conversation. Luckily, a few familiar friends from different houses knew how to hold a good conversation with her, her new boyfriend included in that group. Speaking of Harry, he had become quite the topic of conversation in Tonks's house friends, much to her annoyance. A couple of days after the meeting, a friend in her year named Ashley Taylor, had found the note Harry sent her and pretty much interrogated her as to who it was, the answer making them all squeal. When Harry found this out, he could only laugh at how peeved she looked at her friends, it was the type of look that killed puppies. Tonks, along with her friends, jogged up to Harry to join him on his way to get some dinner.

"Wotcher, handsome," Tonks greeted.

"Hey there Nym Nym, how was your day?"

"It was good I guess, I have a tone professor Vector's homework though. Why I ever chose to take that class to NEWT level I will never know."

"My day was about the same, my snot nose brother turned out to be a Slytherin spy. As if they think Ravenclaw are going to be stupid enough to give away their strategy, even if they are cunning little snakes. In fact, I can't say any Quidditch team would be stupid enough to give away or show their strategy to an idiot like him."

"And he actually took the job of spying on you? He's a firsty he would have to rely on hiding alone, he's doesn't even have the disillusionment charm."

"I think the snake's just wanted him to get in trouble, they seem to have realized the he isn't that Cunning or code abiding. I would prefer someone like a Greengrass over a person like a Malfoy, a Flint or a Potter any day." One of Tonks's Muggle-born friends seemed to have overheard the conversation and was confused by Harry's last words.

"But Harry you're a Potter, how can you hate the Potter's if you are one?" Ashley asked, a look of innocent confusion on her face.

"I don't hate all the Potter's, just the ones that are alive right now, they're giving the Potter's a bad name."

"Like who?" Ashley asked again.

"Like my little brother and my parents who spoil him rotten while me and my baby sister are forgotten. Did you know, my parents forgot to buy a birthday gift for my sister on her first birthday and I had to buy one for them and put their name on it so she wouldn't get upset. Then when they asked where it came from, my brother who was only four at the time got the credit, how can a fucking four year old go out and buy a present! They just thought that because I didn't exist, I was a nobody who happened to live in their house," Harry explained with a scowl.

Ashley looked down in regret. While she knew he didn't blame her, she felt bad for bringing back bad memories of Harry's past, especially since he was her close friends boyfriend. What shocked her that how alone Harry and his sister sounded while growing up, she wasn't quite sure how to believe that such a famously light family could be so dark towards their own children. She looked back up to see Harry's was now smiling and laughing with Tonks, as if all the things that had just been said, hadn't been mentioned at all. Harry sat down with his friends, hoping to just have a quiet dinner before getting some homework done like Tonks did for Vectors Class.

"Hey Harry-"

"-Been spending time with Ms. Tonks have we?" Fred and George said, laughing when Harry's face went bright red.

"Hey guys, I was just talking to Nym Nym a minute ago," Harry replied.

"I'm really not surprised, this was a relationship waiting to happen," Cedric said with a grin.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"The reason is-"

-You and Ms. Tonks-"

"-Are both rather dense." Everyone in the group, minus Harry, roared with laughter, Harry stuttered before grumbling like a child.

"I am not dense," Harry replied hotly.

"You're right, You're not dense - In every everything except women," Cedric said slyly, starting another round of laughter.

"Whatever, so what did you do today?" Harry asked, having not seen his friends all day.

"Quidditch trials-"

"-All afternoon," The twins replied tiredly, resting their heads on Alicia and Angelina's shoulders. They were both Fred and George's team mates on the Gryffindor team chasers.

"Awh, I think the Ickle Gryffindor's are tired," Cedric chimed, making Harry and Cho laugh their heads off (metaphorically speaking).

The conversation continued throughout dinner, until Cedric spotted something coming from the Owl window at the top of the far wall. Upon closer inspection it was a brown barn owl but twice the size of a regular one, Harry spotted it and knew what type of owl it was straight away.

"That's a Potter family owl, must be my parents or Amy sending something."

"Really, well it seems to be going to the Slytherin table so I wouldn't be surprised if it was from your mum and dad," Cedric said, looking at the owl as it dropped the letter in front of Ian.

"Hey look, Potter's got a howler," First year Slytherin Blaise Zabini shouted, making nearly everyone in the room stop and look at Ian. Before anything else could be said, the letter sprang to life and formed into the mouth, most people braced themselves for what was to come.

"IAN CHARLUS POTTER! ME AND YOUR FATHER HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PLACED IN SLYTHERIN HOUSE! WE TOLD YOU THAT THE SORTING HAT TAKES YOUR OPINION INTO ACCOUNT, SO WHY ON GODS EARTH DID YOU GET YOURSELF PLACES IN THAT HOUSE?! THE VERY MAN YOU DEFEATED AS AN INFANT WAS IN THAT HOUSE, YOU BEING THERE IS TOTALLY RIDICULOUS! DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END OF THIS IAN, BECAUSE YOUR FATHER HAS A FEW WORDS FOR YOU AS WELL!"

The howler message from Lily sounded furious, Ian looked incredibly embarrassed by this message and everyone in his house were scowling at him because of his parents openly insulted their house. All the 'Puffs', 'Claws' and 'Lions' had all burst out laughing at Ian, Harry's laugh being by far the loudest and hardest of them all. But this was only the beginning as the howlers voice changed to that man, Harry and Ian recognized it as their dad.

"IAN I AM VERY DISAPPOINTING IN YOU, I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN TO BE A SNEAKY LITTLE SNAKE! YOU'RE A BLOODY POTTER, YOU'RE MEANT TO BE BRAVE NOT CUNNING! HOW COULD YOU JOIN THE HOUSE IN WHICH BOTH YOU-KNOW-WHO AND THAT INSUFFERABLE PRAT SNAPE RESIDED, IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! EXPECT US AT THE SCHOOL TOMORROW, WE'RE GONNA SORT THIS OUT! DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS TOO HARRY, YOU WERE MEANT TO WATCH OUT FOR YOUR BROTHER AND LOOK WHERE HE ENDED UP, THIS IS ALSO YOUR FAULT!"

When the message finished, it ripped itself up into tiny pieces of parchment and fell to the table. Ian looked incredibly embarrassed and couldn't look a single one of his house mates in the eye. Most of the other houses were still laughing, but Harry and his group of friends had stopped towards the end. Harry was now seething at what his dad had said, how was it his fault that Ian was put in Slytherin, the slimy git belonged there. Also, why was it that they couldn't punish Ian without feeling the need to drag Harry into it, as if all of Ian's problems were his fault. After taking one last bite of his dinner, Harry stormed out of the Great Hall. This however, didn't go unnoticed by Tonks, who had been previously talking to her friends in her year. She ran out after him, hoping to catch up before he got too far into the castle that he, for some reason, could find his way round perfectly. He even knew where all the secret passages made by the founders were.

"Harry...Harry where did you go?" Tonks shouted, hoping to get a response from her fourth year boyfriend, but she got no response. After about half an hour of searching, she found a no longer seething Harry sitting on a windowsill on the seventh floor. She was surprised to see the ghost of the Grey Lady sitting next to him, a comforting arm around his shoulder, something a bitter ghost like her would never do. The ghostly woman looked up at Tonks and glared at her, getting Harry's attention, he looked at them both before smiling slightly, these were probably two of his top five favorite women at Hogwarts.

"It's alright Auntie Helena, this is my girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks," Harry explained, making the ghost look at Tonks critically before smiling softly, something no students (besides Harry) had ever seen her do before.

"OK then my child, as long as she is good to you," Helena said before planting a motherly kiss on his forehead and floating over to Tonks.

"Hello...how do you know Harry?" Tonks asked.

"He is the descendant of my most precious person, my little sister. He's is the only family I've had in a long time, I've heard that it's almost the same for him."

"I agree, he's been ever so lonely for a long time and he is only starting recover. I'm sure there isn't much you can't so that i can, but I can take it from her if you like."

"That's fine Ms. Tonks, do look after him though, he means rather a lot to me. But from what he tells me, you mean rather a lot to him," She gave a small smirk and floated out the corridor. Tonks turned away from where the ghost had been and ran over to Harry, now more curious about who her boyfriend really was.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"A lot better now I've talked to Auntie Helena."

"Why do you call her Auntie?"

"Because she is my Auntie, or so many times great Auntie, but she's family and I treat her as such."

"How long have you known?"

"Since first year, I got curious when the charmed picture of Grandma Rowena was really nice to me. Also, I could find my way around the castle like the entire layout of it had been beamed into my head. I come to this floor to relax, Grandma Rowena, Grandma Rose and Auntie Helena all lived on this floor, it feels like home"

"That's really sweet Harry, it makes a lot of sense too, I'm like that with my house."

"Come here Tonks, I just want to be with someone I know won't betray me."

"You know I never will Harry."

Tonks joined Harry on the windowsill, wrapping her arms around Harry to comfort him. He smiled a happily at the other Metamorphmagus, glad he could share the only place he could think of as home with his favorite person in the world. They looked at each other and after a few seconds of tension, they leaned into each other and kiss passionately. On the other side of the corridor, two ghosts watched the couple with small smirks on their faces.

"They are stupidly in love aren't they?" The new ghost asked rhetorically, looking at the shorter ghost.

"Yes they are Mother I'm glad little Harry is happy," Helena replied.

"They remind me of myself and your father in our time."

"Father was a good man, there's a lot of him in Harry."

"There is also a lot of us in him, insightful like no one I've ever met."

"When will you reveal yourself to Harry?"

"When he releases me from my artifact, it won't be long before that happens."

"I can't wait for that day."

"Me neither."

* * *

**Author's Notes: There you go, chapter six finally. I hope you enjoy it, as it took a while for me to get this one right in my head.**

**Character Bio:**

**Name: Cedric Amos Diggory**

**Age: 14 (DoB: 09/10/1976)**

**Height: 5 Foot 5 Inches**

**Weight: 9 ST 7 LB**

**Occupation: Hogwarts students (fourth year)**

**Next of Kin: Amos Diggory (Father), Hannah Anderson-Diggory (Mother)**

**Spell knowledge: 5/10 Average for his age.**

**Spell Power: 6/10 Slightly above average (12 1/4" Ash, Unicorn Hair wand)**

**Fitness: 8/10 (Very good due to light exercise)**

* * *

**Name: Fred Gideon Weasley**

**Age: 13 (DoB: 01/04/1988)**

**Height: 5 Foot 3 Inches**

**Weight: 8 ST 1 LB**

**Occupation: Hogwarts student (third year)**

**Next of Kin: Aruthur Weasley (Father), Molly Priwett-Weasley (Mother), William 'Bill' Weasley (Brother), Charlie Weasley (Brother), Percy Weasley (Brother), George Weasley (Twin-Brother), Ronald Weasley (Brother), Ginevra Weasley (Sister)**

**Spell Knowledge: 7/10 Above average for his age.**

**Spell Power: 5/10 Average (12 3/4" Willow, Unicorn hair)**

**Fitness: 8/10 (Very good due to Quidditch and Many hours running away from prank scenes)**

* * *

**Name: George Fabian Weasley**

**Age: 13 (DoB: 01/04/1988)**

**Height: 5 Foot 3 Inches**

**Weight: 8 ST 2 LB**

**Occupation: Hogwarts student (third year)**

**Next of Kin: Aruthur Weasley (Father), Molly Priwett-Weasley (Mother), William 'Bill' Weasley (Brother), Charlie Weasley (Brother), Percy Weasley (Brother), Fred Weasley (Twin-Brother), Ronald Weasley (Brother), Ginevra ****Weasley (Sister)**

**Spell Knowledge: 7/10 Above average for his age.**

**Spell Power: 5/10 Average (12 1/4" Willow, Unicorn hair)**

**Fitness: 8/10 (Very good due to Quidditch and Many hours running away from prank scenes)**

* * *

**Anyway, until next time :)**


	7. Split In Two (BETA Read)

**Hello and welcome back, I hope you've enjoyed your summer so far, I know I have. I'm sorry about not posting in over in almost a month, but in that time I've posted a One-Shot and the first two chapters of my Bleach and Naruto fanfiction's. Check them out if you're interested, I do my best with all my story's. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**BETA Reader: UnknownGuy171**

**B/N: All previous chapters (and this one) have been corrected. All future chapters will be corrected before they are published. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfiction, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brother's INC. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts (17th September 1991)**

Harry had spent most of his Sunday doing homework, a routine that had got him to be the number one achiever in his year. This would usually take until the early afternoon, after which Harry would spend the rest of his time with friends. But unfortunately, Harry couldn't do that this week, as a certain little sibling has brought hell upon Harry. He knew later in the afternoon, he would have to go to a meet with Dumbledore and his parents. For Harry, this could only mean trouble, his parents would almost defiantly blame him for everything.

Sighing, Harry finished writing the last piece of homework he had and put it away in one of his trunks compartments. After that, he went down into the common room, flashing a quick smile to the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw before leaving, she happily returned the gesture. He quickly decided he wanted a spot of lunch and thought it best to head down to the kitchens, the House Elves would be more than happy to serve him something.

One his way down, Harry caught a glimpse of two tufts of ginger hair, hiding behind one of the Slytherin house suits of Armour. He smirked and walked forward, feeling the tug of a wire on his ankle as he had expected. Before it could hit him, Harry banished the bucket full of slugs to where the hiding people were. He grinned evilly when he heard the childish yelp of his targets, confirming his success.

"Harry!" The twins whined, obviously not happy that their prank didn't work.

"Did you really think that a fellow Marauder would fall for a Marauder prank?" Harry asked, his face showing his amusement.

"No, I guess not."

"Good, now if you'd be so tactful as to clean yourselves up, we can go for a spot of lunch.

"Tactful, watch out Harry-" George began

"-Using big words like that-" Fred continued.

"-Your brain might explode."

"I suppose it'll be just like your heads if you two don't get a move on!" The growl in Harry's voice alerted the twins of danger.

"I think it's best if we shut up now Gred."

"I think you might be right Forge," Both boys shuddered at the thought of meeting Harry's wrath.

"Calm down guys, I'm not gonna kill ya" Harry shaking his head at the twins dramatically.

"Yeah OK-"

"-Of course you won't."

"Anyway, if you not to afraid to walk next to me, come join me for some lunch. I think I'll need my strength today, I might end up punching someone."

"Why's that?"

"My parents are coming remember."

"Oh yeah-"

"-Can we prank them?-"

"-Please!"

"No, now come on!"

"Awh!"

The boys cleaned themselves and went straight to the great hall for some lunch. Harry quickly caught sight of Tonks, who sent his a look of concern. He just smiled at her to show he was fine, but she was having none of it and came over to talk to him. The Potter heir just groaned at her protectiveness, but at the same time couldn't fault her for it.

"Wotcher, Harry" Tonks greeted.

"Hey Nym Nym, I was hoping to see you today," Harry replied, smiling up at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Are you gonna be OK Harry?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Nym Nym, don't you worry about it."

"Would it be OK if I came with you, you know, for emotional support."

"I dunno, I would rather you met my parents in a less tense environment."

"You're always tense when it comes to your parents," Tonks poked his chest and pouted, making Harry struggle internally.

"You...no...MERLIN, FINE!" Harry yelled, getting cheers from his group of friends.

"I might even get to meet little Amy."

"If they bring her to this argument I'm gonna kill 'em, this is no place for a little girl!"

"You're very protective of her," Cho pointed out, looking slightly confused.

"Of course I am, she's my baby sister. I raised her pretty much."

"We know, that's why I want to meet her, if she's special to you then that's something I want to protect," Tonks said softly, getting a smile from Harry.

"Thanks you Dora," Harry kissed her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

"Get a room you guys," Cedric groaned, not wanting to see his best friend getting all lovey-dovey.

"Well if you're taking it that far," Tonks purred into Harry's ear "Any room. Any time," Harry stiffened and his hair and eyes went crimson, matching the crimson blush on his face. Tonks giggled at her boyfriends prude nature, he could never take any crude or slightly sexual comments, and it amused her greatly.

"N-Not now Dora," Harry spluttered, looking mortified at what she was implying. It was at this point that professor Flitwick waddled up to his students, his tiny body being shadowed over by them.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to you see you in his office. Your parents are here," Professor Flitwick said, looking sympathetically at his student.

"Thank you professor, I'll head there now."

Harry and Tonks stood up and looked at each other, they gave each other and nod and squeezed each others hands before walking out of the hall. Harry hoped that Amy wasn't there because he didn't want her getting upset, but he also really wanted her to meet Tonks. He guessed he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

James Potter stepped out of the fireplace, closely follow by his wife Lily, and daughter Amy. His face was screwed up in anger, his wife looking somewhat wary of him. Amy was smiling happily, she was finally here at Hogwarts, seeing it for the first time. To top that she would be seeing Harry again, he had only been gone for two weeks but she was already missing him dearly, so an opportunity to see him wasn't to be missed. Dumbledore smiled as the Potter's came through the fireplace, he hadn't seen them for a while.

"Hello, how are you James, Lily and little Amelia?" Dumbledore greeted happily.

"Hi Albus, are my children here yet?" James asked.

"Yeah, I want to see Harry," Amy chimed, smiling up at the old man.

"Manners Amy," Lily reprimanded.

"Sorry," Amy apologized, looking at her feet.

"It's quite alright, she just wants to see her big brother, it's perfectly understandable," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Amy nodded frantically at his statement.

"Yeah, what Mr. Dumbledore said."

"So when will they get here?" James repeated.

"I couldn't tell you, Ian was probably with his friends and Harry doing his homework."

"Does that boy ever put down a book?"

"Only when making time for his small group of friends, or Miss Tonks," Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"Miss who?" Lily asked.

"Miss Nymphadora Tonks."

"What has she got to do with Harry?"

"That is not my place to tell you, you should ask Harry himself."

"We will," James said, rather intrigued as to who this person was.

"And you can, as it would seem your son is here...come in!"

The door opened quietly and Harry walked in, hand-in-hand with Tonks. Before anyone could react Amy burst into a massive grin and rushed Harry, who had all but expected it. She leaped into him arms, giggling as Harry spun in circles while laughing. He pushed her into a hug and gave a content sigh, only to be brought out of his state of bliss by a happy looking professor Dumbledore.

"Good to see you Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could make it so quickly," Dumbledore said, smiling at the teen.

"Nice to see you too Professor, I hope you don't mind Nym Nym being here," Harry replied, pointing to a slightly blushing Tonks.

"No of course Harry, if you trust her she can stay."

"I trust her completely, don't worry."

"Thanks Hun," Said Tonks, kissing Harry on the cheek. Amy, who was still in Harry's arms, giggled at her brother's slightly pink face.

"Harry, is that your girlfriend?" Amy asked, smiling happily at Tonks.

"Yeah she is," Harry replied, getting a nod from Amy before she waved at Tonks.

"Hello, I'm Amy."

"Hi, I'm Nymphadora, but people just call me Tonks."

"Cool, but I don't see why, Nymphadora's a nice name," Both Amy and Harry smiled to each other.

"I quite agree. Now where is Ian, the quicker he turns up the quicker I can show Amy the Quidditch pitch"

"He should be here in a few moment," Dumbledore said, getting only a grumble in response from Harry.

_"Unreliable fool,"_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue, getting a slight glare from Amy.

_"Stop being rude Harry,"_ Amy hissed back, keeping her glare on him.

_"Sorry, my hatchling."_

_"It's OK, just don't be hissing that stuff in front of Tonks."_

_"It's not like she's a Parselmouth."_

_"I meant when we speak English."_

_"OK, I won't."_

_"Good."_

She smiled at Harry as he finally put her down. James and Lily stared at Amy and Harry with utter shock and mind fear. It was then that Harry realized that James and Lily had never heared him speak Parseltongue before, never mind Amy. Amy seemed to have realized the same thing, she moved in close to Harry, shuffling uncomfortably under her parents gaze.

"What was that?" Lily asked, gazing down at her two children. Harry was having none of it and stood in front of Amy, her head poking out behind his leg. He glared up at his mother, ready to defend his baby sister from any judgment.

"That, was Parseltongue. Me and Amy and Parselmouths, I've known since I was five and Amy had since she was six. We talk to each other in Parseltongue regularly, got a problem with that?" Harry felt a confrontation coming and held on to both his girls, Tonks squeezed his hand in comfort.

"I do, you think I'm just going to let my eldest son and only daughter talk in the language of dark wizards, then you're absolutely wrong," James butted in, sending a strong glare towards Harry.

"One, it's not up to you. Two, we were born with this language as all Parselmouths are, so we can't help the fact we can speak it. Three, just because we speak it doesn't make us a duo of dark Wizards and Witches. So, if you would be so kind, step off," Harry's face was screwed up in rage, he really had the desire to punch his father in the face.

"I knew you were a lost cause, ever since you started to mature. You act like you hate us and loath your brother, but you're just jealous. It's easy to see that you just want a bit of your brothers fame, getting more envious by the day. But now it's consuming you, taking you over and taking you over to the dark side, and you're trying to take my daughter with you!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Everybody in the room turned around to look at a seething Tonks. The sheer look of hatred in her eyes scaring everyone, especially Harry, who knew what she could do when she was angry.

"Harry is the single most loving and kind person I have ever had the good fortune of meeting! You treat him like he isn't even your son, but instead use him as your scapegoat from when your idiot of a middle child, fucks up! I didn't want to believe what Harry told me about you was true, but It's damn well clear now that it is! You are awful parents, and Harry has and will make twice the father you ever will!"

Everyone was stunned, nobody said a thing for several moments. James' jaw was hanging low, never had he been raged at before to the point of being speechless, apart from Lily of course. Lily was silent, but looked like she was about to cry, the last thing a mother wants to hear is that she failed her children, but it hurts more when it's the truth. Dumbledore had a frown on his face, he knew that what Tonks had said was true, but had hoped to get through this meeting with little to no confrontation, but obviously that wasn't happening. It was this scene that Ian walked into, a look of utter confusion on his face at the silence in the room.

"Uhhh...Hello?" Ian said, not sure how to get people's attention.

"Ah Ian, do come in we were just about to begin." Dumbledore said, ushering him into the room.

"Son, why did you join Slytherin?" James asked, finally finding his voice again. However, he didn't sound nearly as angry as he thought he would.

"Because that's the only real choice the hat gave me," Ian answered, merely shrugging at his father.

"But it takes your choice into account."

"It was my choice, I wanted to be in Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Because It's where I belong."

"Can't argue with him there," Harry agreed, getting a glare from his father.

"Won't you at least consider transferring to Gryffindor?"

"I really don't want to be there. Think about it Uncle Padfoot's cousin Andromeda, she was a Slytherin but is she bad?"

"No, she's Padfoot's favorite cousin."

"Exactly, why would I be any different?"

"I suppose...you wouldn't be."

James looked down, looking ashamed of himself for what he had said about Slytherin's. Lily had tears in her eyes, she kneeled down and pulled her middle child into a hug. Dumbledore looked between Harry and Ian with a frown, it now becoming quite clear to him who was the favored child. He began to think that maybe it would have been best if he hadn't chosen a boy-who-lived so quickly. They might still be a family if he hadn't, but it was done now and the family was all but split in two.

Harry watched the scene with a death glare, he had expected to be cast aside but nothing like this. They had ripped, not just into him, but Amy to, but when it was Ian trying to make a point, they give in straight away. Harry however, did find himself feeling somewhat proud of his brother. By no means did he like him, or consider him a brother, but he had at least a little respect from him.

"Is that all Professor?" Harry asked, his face void of emotion.

"Yes Harry, you may go, I would suggest taking young Amelia with you," Dumbledore replied, still frowning.

"Of course, come on Amy, I'll show you the Quidditch pitch. We can use the Accio charm to get your broom once we're there."

"OK Harry," Amy said simply, taking Harry's hand before leaving with him. The rest of the family watched them leave, Ian's expression was unreadable. He looked up at his dad and said something nobody who had a clue would expect him to.

"Dad, don't you think you were a bit harsh on Harry?" Ian asked, getting shocked expressions from his parents and Dumbledore.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked in reply.

"I heard what was said between dad and Harry, it was you who was in the wrong. Just because he can speak to snakes doesn't make him a dark wizard, in fact Harry's far from dark. He's just angry, but I can't figure out why he's so angry, you can't blame him for that. Just...be nicer to him OK, try to understand his point of view a little more, pay more attention to him."

James and Lily looked at their son incredulously, never before had he said something so intelligent. James thought what he had said was of some merit, but needed to be thought on more. Lily however was in total agreement, Tonks' words had hit her like a ton of bricks. Both parents looked at each other for a moment before nodding, looking like they had just agreed on something.

"I think you're right, we haven't been very good to Harry," Lily admitted, looking very sad.

"I can't see it, but I guess I can try," James agreed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There you go, chapter seven after a fairly long time. A lot of things have consumed my time and I haven't been able to make time for this, including my other fanfiction's. I hope that my next chapter will be out sooner, and is better than this bit of filler.**

**Character Bio's:**

**Name: James Charlus Potter**

**Age: 31 (DoB: 27/03/1960)**

**Height: 5 Foot 10 Inches**

**Weight: 12 ST 1 LB**

**Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

**Occupation: Auror 1st class**

**Next of Kin: Lily Evans-Potter (Wife), Harry Potter (Son), Ian Potter (Son), Amelia Potter (Daughter)**

**Spell Knowledge: 9/10 Excellent for his age.**

**Spell Power: 8/10 Way above average (11" Mahogany, Dragon Heart String Wand)**

**Fitness 9/10 (Needs to be in top shape as an Auror) **

* * *

**Name: Lily Ann Potter (Nee Evans)**

**Age: 31 (DoB: 31/01/1960)**

**Height: 5 Foot 9 Inches**

**Weight: 10 ST 6 LB**

**Blood Status: Muggle-Born**

**Occupation: Charms and Potions Researcher**

**Next of Kin: James Potter (Husband), Harry Potter (Son), Ian Potter (Son), Amelia Potter (Daughter)**

**Spell Knowledge: 8/10 Way above average for her age.**

**Spell Power: 4/10 Slightly below average (10 1/4" Willow, Phoenix Tail Feather Wand)**

**Fitness: 8/10 (Does her best to stay in shape)**

* * *

**Anyway, until next time. :)**


End file.
